The Way You Look At Me
by zayra
Summary: Bethany Black Malfoy disappeared a few hours after she was born...18 years later Buffy Summers returns to the world she never knew existed, and to the family she never knew she had...2 chapter updates!
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters okay? If I did I'd be hella rich and wallowing in money. Alas, I find myself wallowing in junk food so please ignore my ramblings and don't sue me.

A/N: The concept of the Veela Sin is inspired by the story Veela Sin by Starry-Eyed. Faith never went bad what can i say? I like her character.

Morning January 13, 1981

"Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy, you have a beautiful little girl. Would you like to hold her Mr. Malfoy?" said the mid-wife.

Lucius took the baby in his arms searching for something as he unwrapped the covers on his daughter. His cold mask gave way to a smile but soon recovered as he exclaimed, "She has the birthmark, Narcissa Lord Voldemort will be most pleased."

Narcissa's smile faltered when she heard his name, "What would he want with our daughter?" she said while taking their daughter out of her husband's hands.

"That's none of your concern!" he snapped.

'Merlin please let her be wrong!' she chanted over and over again as she held on to her daughter as if her life depended on it.

A few hours later...

"The barrier's been breached!"

"Where?"

"The nursery!"

A few moments later...

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, your daughter's been kidnapped..."

"'Cissa what happened?"

"The Watcher's took her away, they found her Sirius and they took her away. You have to find her before she's taken to their headquarters. You've heard the stories many don't live past the age of twenty. But don't bring her home when you find her keep her away from Lucius. He wants my baby Voldemort wants her because she's different. They know what she is, but there's more to her than just that I can feel it."

"Narcissa! Snap out of it! What are you talking about?" asked Sirius.

Narcissa was hysterical by now, "She's to be the Slayer, Cybill Trelawney told me before we graduated but I didn't believe her. My daughter is to become the first Slayer of her kind, a wand-wielder very powerful. Lucius recognized the mark and I think Voldemort will use her as a weapon."

"Where do I take her?"

"I don't know, anywhere...America, it's far enough. No one will be able to find her there."

"What's her name? She's beautiful, she looks just like you."

Narcissa smiled despite the situation, "Bethany. Bethany Black Malfoy."

An hour later...

"Mr. Travers, the child has been located. But there's a problem sir...she's a pure-blood witch and both parents are supporters of Voldemort."

"Fascinating, the first of her kind... bring her here at once. Lord knows what would happen if that loon of a Wizard gets his hands on..."

"Sir, there's been an attack. Our Watcher's holding the girl are being brought in as we speak..."

"Where is she!" demanded Quentin Travers.

"Robes...wands...Crucio..." answered one of the injured Watcher's before he passed out.

Quentin Travers was red with rage, "Find that girl!!!"

"Merlin Remus. You should have seen 'Cissa, she was scared out of her wits. I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

Remus Lupin stared at his best friend whilst walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Everything's been taken care of, the spell to hide her identity from the Watcher's Council has been performed," he assured Sirius.

"I can't believe I just did that to my niece, I gave her away like a doll, but I gave 'Cissa my word that I'd keep Bethany away from our world."

"She'll be fine Sirius, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Do you think she'll be alright Moony?"

"Padfoot I swear on my life that my cousin will take good care of her."

"I hope you're right."

18 years later...

Ring, ring! Ring, ring!

Willow Rosenberg hated early morning calls she specially hated early morning calls on a Saturday! "Hello?" answered the red head groggily.

"Willow?"

Snapping wide-awake, "Buffy? Are you okay?"

There was a short pause, "Before you say anything, I...please tell my mom that I love her."

"Buffy where are you? We've been trying to look for you even tried some spells but they're not working. Please come home Buffy, I know you're still hurting ever since he..."

Buffy felt her eyes burning, "Willow don't...just...I just need some time...alone."

"But you can have alone time in your house, or at the graveyard. Yes the graveyard, after patrolling, you know just hang out. It's quiet and peaceful and...and...lots of alone-ness..."

"Willow, I appreciate the thought but...I kind of really have to get away from...everywhere I turn all I see and feel is...he's all around me in Sunnydale. I can't handle it right now so I had to get away. B-but I'll be back, I just don't know when."

"I...I understand...but Buffy shouldn't you at least tell your mom that you're okay? We've all been worried sick about you, specially your mom, I mean you've done this before and it almost killed her, it almost killed us. Plus do you have money? Where will you stay?"

"Will's, you guys have Faith to protect you. I asked her to watch over you guys while I'm not there. She's good at what she does, trust her the way you trusted me. And my mom, I know she had something to do with him leaving, call it a hunch not that I can really blame her after the whole Angelus deal..."

"**Final boarding call for Lon..."**

"Willow I have to go, I love you. You're my best friend you know that? You and Xander. Tell mom and Giles and Faith that I love them too and say hi to Oz. Bye."

-Click-

Willow sighed and even allowed a tear to fall before pressing a speed dial button.

"Hello Giles? I just talked to Buffy...yes she's fine...no she didn't say where...she said she'd be back...no she didn't say when...I miss her too Giles. Can you call Mrs. Summers and tell her? Thanks Giles. Bye."

"Buffy, be safe," she prayed, hoping that someone out there was listening to her prayer...

TBC


	2. Alone Again, Naturally

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!! Okay Joyce doesn't know about the Wizarding world, Remus is a half-blood, I'm making his mother and Joyce's mom sisters, and their mothers are both muggles. Explanations will come in later chapters about how Remus and Sirius approached Joyce with Buffy's adoption. I'm using the book timeline making Harry 19 years old being born on July 31, 1980.

Chapter 1  
ALONE AGAIN, NATURALLY

_Dear Remus,_

_I know it's been a while since I last wrote to you but I have some bad news. Buffy's run away again and I don't know if she'll be coming home this time, things aren't going great between us, our relationship has been strained since the last time she left. I feel partly responsible for whatever reason she did this, you see, she was involved with a boy that caused her to leave last year, he hurt her friends but she fought back. He disappeared and Buffy ran away. He came back just a few weeks after Buffy came home, they tried to stay away from each other but I suspected that they resumed their relationship._

_I thought I was doing the best for my daughter I had a talk with him. I told him that he was the reason why Buffy was being held back from the normal life that she so desperately wanted. After graduation he left and now Buffy's gone too. I'm so sorry for what happened, I thought that given time, she would have forgotten him, moved on with her life. But she loves him more than I could ever imagine, she loves him with her every being. I can't help but blame myself for what happened and now I'm terrified that I won't see her again. She called her friend who told me that Buffy said she'll be coming back, but I'm not sure she'll want to, not after everything that has happened to her._

_I hate to be the bearer of bad news, please tell Sirius what has happened. I really tried my best Remus; I tried to prevent the inevitable. I still remember how desperate your friend was to find a suitable home for Bethany since her parents were in a very unstable relationship and he feared for her safety. I miss her Remus I really miss her. And I'm so scared. _

_Joyce_

Remus stared at the letter in his hand, reading it over and over again. Once he was able to process everything, he carefully folded the letter in his hand and placed it on the coffee table. "Oh Buffy, if I'd have known..."

Sirius Black walked in with a smile on his face, he's been like that ever since his name was cleared after Voldemort was killed. It was a trying day for all of them, but the fact that there were no casualties on the good side of the war made it all the more bearable.

"Hello Moony, why so down?" asked Sirius as he sat beside his friend.

Remus sighed as he motioned for the letter on the table, "It's Buffy. I mean Bethany."

Sirius' smile disappeared as his expression turned serious, "What's happened to her? Is she alright?"

"Just read it Sirius, it doesn't explain a lot but it does give you insight of how things have been for your niece."

Sirius grabbed the letter and skimmed through it. He read it again and again making sure that he was reading it right. "Merlin..." he gasped.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but Joyce did the best she could, please don't blame her for any of this..." pleaded Remus.

"Stop. Listen Remus, I don't blame Joyce, I guess Bethany just had to think things through, you know, clear her head to try and figure things out for herself." Sirius and Remus sat down in silence.

"I hope she's alright," said Sirius to nobody in particular.

"She will be, she's a headstrong girl. It's such a pity that you didn't get to see her in person, though I did tell her a bit about you when I visited her on her 8th birthday, she asked me to tell her stories about you every night since then." Remus smiled as he remembered the summer he spent with his cousin's family.

FLASHBACK

"_Uncle Remmy can you tell me more about my uncle Sirius?"_

_Remus tucked little Buffy Summers in and slowly began his tale, "Your uncle Sirius was a good man, and he was always happy and made everybody laugh. At school we were best friends, there were four of us. James, Peter, Sirius and I. We were the greatest pranksters of our time and some say even til now, we called ourselves the Marauder's..."_

"_Where is he now?" asked Buffy as she yawned._

"_He's in prison because he hurt some people," said Remus in a harsher tone than he meant for._

_Buffy looked at her Uncle intently reminding Remus of an elderly man thinking of something wise to say, "But Uncle Remmy, if you say he was really nice and stuff and he was a good man and almost everybody liked him then why would he want to hurt anybody? I don't think he meant to hurt those people Uncle Remmy unless somebody...what's that word...flamed him!" _

_Remus chuckled as he corrected her, "You mean framed, Buffy."_

"_That's what I said!" exclaimed Buffy as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_I suppose that could be a possibility," said Remus slowly._

_Buffy smiled as her Uncle kissed her on the forehead, "Not a poss...a...bi...la...ti Uncle Remmy, I just know he's not a bad man. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight little one." _

_END FLASHBACK_

"She's beautiful, she's the carbon copy of Narcissa, except the colour of her eyes are green. She follows her gut feelings," Remus said with a hint of regret in his voice.

Sirius looked at his friend noticing the change in him, "Don't feel bad Remus, and it's in the past."

The two friends sat there in silence as they waited for the night to end.

King's Cross Station...

Buffy stepped off the train and looked around at the quiet station. She had a little bit of money left, just enough for a taxi ride to her Uncle's place. Buffy pulled out a parchment from her leather duster and read the address again, "12 Grimmauld Place. Okay now all I need is a taxi..."

A few minutes later and still no taxi in sight Buffy decided to walk there, she asked the Station Manager how far it was to walk. 20 minutes isn't that far, "I'll take my chances."

Walking down the street, she compared the buildings and houses of Suburban London to that of L.A. and Sunnydale. She walked in silence casually patting Mr. Pointy on her breast pocket just in case a few English Vamps might've sensed her.

"So far so good," she said to herself as she saw the street sign of Grimmauld Place coming into view, but she spoke too soon.

"Well, well, look at what we've got here boys. A pretty little chit walking all alone, how's about we have ourselves some fun eh?"

"Oh great!" Buffy muttered. She turned around to face her opponents seeing five men, "How's about you don't?" Her muscles tensed as she gripped Mr. Pointy.

"Tsk, tsk. You don't know what you're in for," said one of the Vampires as he and the other four vamped out.

"Give me a break. I'm so not in the mood for this, can we just fight already?" she remarked impatiently as they circled around her.

"A Slayer? Well this could get interesting," said one of the vamps.

Buffy readied herself for the attack but fear set in as she heard the unmistakable click of a gun's safety being turned off. "But we're not taking any chances." Two shot were fired at Buffy, she cried out in pain as she felt one bullet pierce her shoulder and the other go through her side.

Black Manor...

Harry woke up to the sound of gunshots being fired and the screams of a girl. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and his wand then apparated out of the house and ran down the street.

"Any last words Slayer?" asked the Vampire that shot Buffy as he pointed the gun at her head. Buffy looked him defiantly in the eye then noticed Mr. Pointy and broken branches aimed at the hearts of every vampire that surrounded her behind their backs.

Buffy smirked and replied, "You're a lousy shot," and sighed in relief as the Vampires around her turned to dust. "You can come out now," she said as she tried to stand up but failed. Before she hit the ground, a strong pair of invisible arms caught her.

Buffy smiled but winced in pain as her saviour accidentally grabbed her wounded shoulder, "Sorry," he said as he pulled off his covering.

The last thing Buffy remembered was seeing a pair of the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. "Guns are bad, pretty eyes save me," said Buffy as she fainted.

Harry blushed slightly at her statement as he carried the blonde American inside the Manor, "Sirius! Remus! Tonks!" he shouted as he placed the girl on the couch in the living room.

All at once the residents of Black Manor came stumbling down the stairs and abruptly came to a halt at the sight of Harry Potter with blood on his clothes.

"Harry you're bleeding!" exclaimed Sirius.

Tonks, Remus and Sirius immediately pounced on Harry. Harry swatted them off and pointed at the girl on the couch, "I woke up when I heard gunshots, I found her surrounded by a pack of Vampires, kept calling her the Slayer."

Remus and Sirius immediately ran to her side and gasped simultaneously, "Bethany!" "Buffy!"

Nymphadora Tonks fell over at the mention of that name but Harry caught her in time. Tonks' looked over at Remus as Sirius left the room to get the ready-made healing potions courtesy of Mrs. Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Tonks and Harry were ordered by Remus to grab some bandages and a bowl of warm water. "Sirius, we need to get these bullets out, she's already lost a lot of blood," said Remus as Sirius came back.

"Can't we take her to St. Mungo's?" asked Sirius.

Remus replied, "There isn't time, we have to remove these bullets now."

When Harry and Tonks came back, Sirius had already taken off Buffy's top leaving her in a bra to assess her wound. They all stared in awe as they saw the wound had already partly closed and the blood was beginning to clot. "Tonks grab the bottle of fire whisky in the kitchen cupboard." Tonks ran into the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with a half-empty bottle of fire whiskey, she handed it over to Remus who poured the contents on both of Buffy's wounds.

Remus then told Sirius, "On the count of three we'll pull out the bullets. One, two, THREE!" Remus and Sirius winced as Buffy jerked when they pulled the bullets out. "Harry, come here. I need you to clean the wounds and bandage her up all right? Can you do that Harry?" asked Remus.

Harry only nodded. He sat beside her and desperately tried to ignore the fact that there was a beautiful, half-naked girl in the living room.

A few minutes later, Sirius carried his niece up to a spare room and sat beside her holding her hand as she slept. He watched her in silence as the remaining three sat on the couch by the fireplace.

It was Tonks to first break the silence, "Remus?"

Remus looked away from the flames and turned to Tonks, knowing full well what she was going to ask, "It is her."

Tonks' hand flew on her mouth and shook her head in disbelief, "But they told me she was dead. Aunt Cissa told everyone that she died. How can she be here? What happened all those years ago? And more importantly, if you knew she was alive, why didn't you tell me? Why keep it a secret?"

Harry sat up and gave Remus the same questioning look as Tonks was giving him. Remus sighed and said, "Nymphadora, Harry, you have to understand that it was a very different Narcissa Malfoy I knew back then. Sirius and 'Cissa had grown closer after the death of Regulus, she realised that she was playing for the wrong team. But it was too late for her to back out as she was married to one of Voldemort's biggest supporters, Lucius Malfoy.

When Bethany Black Malfoy was born, members of the Watcher's Council kidnapped her a few hours later. Yes, the Slayer does exist and she's sleeping upstairs in this very house. But Bethany is not just a Slayer she is also a Witch. There has been no record of such an occurrence, but imagine the powers of a Slayer combined with that of a full blooded witch. She'd be unstoppable.

Slayers are immune to our magic but they cannot wield their own magic for their essence was derived from very powerful and ancient dark magic. Bethany would be immune to any hex, spell or curse aimed at her but she would be able to use magic.

Narcissa asked Sirius to find Bethany before she would be taken to the Watcher's headquarters, she also asked that should Bethany be found that he take her to America for Lucius recognized the birthmark of the Slayer on her and wanted to take her to Voldemort.

Sirius knew I had muggle relatives living in America, so we took her to my cousin Joyce who had just gotten married at the time. They took her in and changed her name to Buffy Summers, and 18 years later here she is."

Tonks and Harry blinked owlishly at Remus, it took a while before the whole story sunk in. Harry finally shook off his shock and asked, "Then why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Because we would have put her life as well as ours in danger just by acknowledging we knew of her existence," replied Sirius who had just come down from Buffy's room.

He then continued, "If Lucius found out we knew about her, he would have tried to find her and it would have been disastrous if he was successful. Aside from Lucius there is the Watcher's Council to worry about, if they find out she's still alive they'll take her away and do Merlin knows whatever it is they do to Slayers."

The night wore on as Tonks and Harry were updated on Buffy's life, meanwhile upstairs Buffy was sleeping a fitful sleep, tossing and turning and giving an occasional cry of, "Angel."

Morning came and all was quiet, Buffy sat up in bed wondering where the hell she was when she heard a knock on her door, "Who is it?"

The door slowly opened revealing a sandy haired man with a tray of food, "Buffy how are you feeling?"

Buffy jumped out of the bed and ran straight at him, but instead of a warm greeting, he was met with a loud sob, "Uncle Remmy..."

"Shh, it's alright little one. No one's going to hurt you now." Remus placed the tray on the bedside table as he sat Buffy on the bed, "Now, now don't be ashamed to let it all out, tell me everything."

Buffy didn't say anything, she just cried until her voice croaked and allowed exhaustion to take over. She sleepily thanked him for breakfast though it was left untouched and asked him to just let her sleep in for a little while longer. Remus gave her a quick check-up and when satisfied with her healing he left the room quietly.

Sirius stood by the doorway waiting for Remus, "How is she?"

Remus replied, "Physically her wounds are healing quite nicely but emotionally, I don't know. I just don't know."

Harry and Tonks were downstairs with Dobby hoping to meet with Bethany but were disappointed when Sirius and Lupin showed up.

"Isn't she coming down for breakfast?" asked Tonks.

Remus then said, "We'll let her be for a while, let her come out when she's ready." He then turned to Dobby, "I think it would be best if Dobby keep out of sight for a while, she still doesn't know anything about her heritage or my being a Wizard, when she wakes up hopefully we'll be able to explain everything to her."

Everyone agreed and ate in silence, each and every one of them all thinking the same thing, 'Will she be able to handle the news?'

TBC


	3. Remember Me

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Hope you like this one. And thanks to those who noticed to wrong chapter update, my bad!   
Chapter 2 

Remember Me...

Lucius Malfoy watched his wife from his study window overlooking the garden. Narcissa felt his cold grey eyes bore holes at the back of her head as she walked aimlessly around the garden as she had done for the last 18 years, but she didn't care. All she could think about was the dream that she had last night...

FLASHBACK 

"_Wake up ma petite."_

_Narcissa's eyes fluttered open and smiled softly as her blue eyes locked with her grandmother's green eyes. "Grandmamma? What are you doing here?"_

_Charice De Valor sat beside her granddaughter and began to play with her long blonde hair, "You have grown beautifully."_

_Narcissa closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of her grandmother playing with her hair, just like when she was still alive._

_Charice stopped running her fingers along Narcissa's pale blonde locks and shook her gently, when Narcissa opened her eyes Charice placed a finger on her mouth and motioned for her granddaughter to follow her._

_The bright light of the sun disappeared as they walked deeper and deeper into a forest. Charice stopped behind thick shrubs and told Narcissa to wait._

_A few moments later, the flapping of wings could be heard in the clearing beyond the shrubs. Charice beckoned Narcissa to follow her into the clearing, when they got there Narcissa's eyes grew as wide as saucers when she was greeted with a pair of the mythical Veela Sins. Beautiful Angelic creatures with glowing golden skin and ebony black wings. The female Veela Sin had long blonde hair that reached down to her bottom and the male Veela Sin had dark brown, almost black hair. Their wings seemed to vanish into thin air as Narcissa and her grandmother neared them._

_Charice bowed down to the Veela Sin pair, Narcissa quickly followed. The pair quickly parted and from behind them, a little blonde girl with striking green eyes appeared before them. The little girl stepped forward and smiled at Narcissa._

_Charice quickly stood up and ushered the girl towards Narcissa, Narcissa looked at her grandmother and asked, "Who is she?"_

_Charice smiled and replied, "Do you not see?" pointing at a brown mark above her left shoulder. _

_Narcissa cried out, "Bethany!" she threw her arms around her daughter and held her tightly. The little girl smiled and hugged her back. Charice then pulled Bethany away from her mother, "Child we must go now, he comes for you."_

_Narcissa was taken aback, "What are you doing? Bethany! Grandmamma!" she cried out as the Veela Sins, her grandmother and her daughter faded away. Suddenly coldness crept up her spine as a menacing laugh echoed around her. She turned around but no one was there, Narcissa stood up and tried to get away but she was held in place by an invisible force, then it spoke, "She has returned and I will have her, the last Veela Sin..."_

_As the voice faded Narcissa's heart almost stopped beating at the last sentence, "Bethany's a Veela Sin? No, it can't be."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Narcissa sat by the miniature waterfalls and played with the water, she stopped suddenly when she felt a cold hand grip her shoulder.

"Come inside dear, or you'll catch a cold." Lucius stared into her eyes as if trying to read her thoughts, Narcissa didn't look away she stood up and took his hand. As they walked towards the house Lucius asked, "Narcissa it's been 18 years, when will you accept that she is lost to us?"

Narcissa stopped walking and dropped his hand, "And when will you learn that I will never forgive you for taking the dark mark?" she whispered. "I loved you Lucius I love you still. But your lies and deception have caused our family too much hurt and heartache." she said with such venom in her voice that a chill went up his spine.

Lucius grabbed Narcissa as she turned to walk away, "What ahs gotten into you? It was a mistake that both our families paid dearly for. But what would you have me do? He asked for Draco's loyalty on once he turned 18 I could not bear to have my son and heir become a death eater! And I would have found a way to get her back, Voldemort was bound to be destroyed by the Potter's boy." he pleaded.

Narcissa pried his hands open to escape his iron grip on her wrists, "You may have saved Draco's life and I am forever grateful for that, but as of now, OUR daughter could be six feet underground because I sent her away. Lucius she was our daughter. I carried her for 9 months I gave birth to her and held her as she cried for the first time."

"Sirius knows where she is, why haven't you asked him to take her back?" he asked.

"Sirius refuses to tell me anything because he has never forgiven you and Bella's attempt on his life."

"I was under the Imperius Curse, Bellatrix found out I was feeding Severus information on the death eaters and Voldemort for Dumbledore. Voldemort cursed me, but since he died, his curse has been lifted. I'm back 'Cissa, I'm your Lucius."

"The Lucius I married promised he'd love me and our family! He promised he'd take care of our children, but look at our family Lucius, Draco refuses to speak to either of us and hasn't come home since the fall of Voldemort and our daughter is Merlin knows where!" Narcissa used all her strength to push Lucius away and stormed off into her room leaving a tearful Lucius. He walked out into the same spot where he found Narcissa and took out a parchment from his robe he stared into his daughters sleeping face and caressed it gently wiping each tear that threatened to fall on the photograph. "I'm sorry..." he whispered to no one in particular.

Grimmauld Place... Remus silently walked into Buffy's room, it was getting close to midday and Buffy ha yet to awaken. He sat by her bed and watched her sleep, he reached out to nudge her but suddenly felt himself being pinned underneath a slightly dazed Buffy, "Uncle Remmy?"   
"Yes?" Remus managed to wheeze out.   
Buffy immediately jumped off of her uncle and helped him up, "Sorry, I tend to wake up on my own time," she said sheepishly.   
'She must have sensed the werewolf in me.' "It's alright, actually I came to wake you for lunch."   
'That was close' she sighed in relief, "Okay just give me a minute and I'll see you downstairs."   
Remus walked out of the room and Buffy freshened up in the bathroom. Walking along the corridor, it was only then that Buffy realised she was in a mansion. She finally reached the end of the corridor and headed down the stairs. Faint voices began whispering in her ear as she made her way down the stairs. 

_She has returned...go to him...time to heal_

Buffy felt her mind drift away as her footsteps worked automatically and followed the voices. Remus greeted her as she entered the kitchen, "Buffy I'd like for you to meet..."

_Come to me...seek and ye shall find...past and present will collide...Wings of ebony black as night...Harry Potter..._

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks when the voices stopped speaking. Harry dropped his fork as he felt a hand force him to turn, "Harry," Buffy whispered as she lifted her hand above his scar shivers went down Harry's spine as she gently caressed his scar. Then a soft glow emanated from her fingertips as she pressed herself closer to him, "Harry," she repeated before kissing him passionately on the lips.

Sirius choked on his food at the sight of his niece kissing his godson, Tonks and Remus watched the display as Buffy wrapped her arms around Harry and pried her lips away from him. Harry was at a loss for words as he unconsciously placed his hand over his swollen lips.

Buffy stood there quietly, unmoving and still. Sirius waved his hands in front of Buffy, trying to wake her from her hypnotic state. A gasp from Remus made him jump, "Sirius look!" he pointed at Harry's face.

Harry, being the self-conscious person that he was panicked, "What? What do you see?"

Tonks eyed Harry's face and turned to Remus, "I don't see anything wrong, nothing's changed."

Sirius walked up to Harry and stopped suddenly when he noticed, "You're scar."

"What about it?" asked Harry as he frantically touched it with his fingers, dropping it at an instant when he only felt smooth skin. He removed Buffy's hands from around his neck and clapped his hands and tried to shake her gently, "What did you do to me? How did you..." he was interrupted when she smiled at him, "Time to heal," she replied.

Buffy blinked her eyes and jumped back as she saw familiar green eyes staring at her with shock written all over his face. When she spotted Remus she quickly made her way to him and smiled weakly at the others in the kitchen, "Um, hi." She then whispered to her uncle, "What in the frilly heck is going on?"

Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Harry just stared at her, it was only when two popping sounds and a screech from Buffy woke them from their stupor.

TBC


	4. I Remember

Previously on The Way Look At Me...

"Narcissa it's been 18 years, when will you accept that she is lost to us?"

Narcissa stopped walking and dropped his hand, "And when will you learn that I will never forgive you for taking the dark mark?" she whispered. "I loved you Lucius I love you still. But your lies and deception have caused our family too much hurt and heartache." she said with such venom in her voice that a chill went up his spine.

She has returned...go to him...time to heal 

Buffy felt her mind drift away as her footsteps worked automatically and followed the voices. Remus greeted her as she entered the kitchen, "Buffy I'd like for you to meet..."

Come to me...seek and ye shall find...past and present will collide...Wings of ebony black as night...Harry Potter...

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks when the voices stopped speaking. Harry dropped his fork as he felt a hand force him to turn, "Harry," Buffy whispered as she lifted her hand above his scar shivers went down Harry's spine as she gently caressed his scar. Then a soft glow emanated from her fingertips as she pressed herself closer to him, "Harry," she repeated before kissing him passionately on the lips.

Buffy blinked her eyes and jumped back as she saw familiar green eyes staring at her with shock written all over his face. When she spotted Remus she quickly made her way to him and smiled weakly at the others in the kitchen, "Um, hi." She then whispered to her uncle, "What in the frilly heck is going on?"

_Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Harry just stared at her, it was only when two popping sounds and a screech from Buffy woke them from their stupor._

Chapter 3   
I Remember   
Earlier that day... 

Waking up was his favourite part of the day, cause she was the first thing he'd see. He turned his face towards the window where, sure enough, he saw her lying beside him bathed in the early morning sunlight. He smiled as he remembered the countless times they made love last night he never pegged little Ginny Weasley to be such a wild thing in bed. It was too bad he was too caught up in trying to impress his father by hating all things Muggle-related, poor Wizarding families and Harry the Pothead Potter when he could have been with his beautiful red haired angel.

Draco quietly got up and showered, 'Breakfast in Bed' he thought as he got dressed. He went downstairs and opted for the bakery shop next door, what he didn't expect was a Dementor staring him in the face.

"Mummy cry, Father get mad."

_2-year-old Draco Black Malfoy cradled his mothers' head on his lap and tried his best to soothe her._

"_She's gone, she's really gone," chanted his mother over and over again._

_His aunt Bella opened the door with a smirk on her face, "Oh 'Cissa! Stop your incessant whining and get over it. She's dead and gone too bad, your daughter would have helped us greatly with our cause. Now bring the boy here!"_

"_No! He won't be a part of this I won't let you!" Draco cried as he watched aunt Bella curse her over and over again. _

"_Mummy!" yelled Draco as men in white masks dressed in black robes dragged him out of the room. When he couldn't hear his mother screaming in agony anymore Draco stopped struggling and allowed himself to be carried into the dungeons._

"_DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled his mother, then darkness claimed him._

Ginny woke up with a gasp she felt her husband's distress and bolted down the stairs. She froze in horror at the sight of a Dementor leaning over Draco Ginny fished out her wand and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" Blinding white light emanated from her wand and took the form of a leopard. The Dementor was instantly repelled and Ginny held on to Draco's hand and did the one thing she could think of, apparating to the old headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Sirius! Thank Merlin you're here, Draco's been attacked by a Dementor!" cried Ginny as she placed Draco on the floor.

_Draco was dreaming, a beautiful little girl with blonde hair and dark green eyes that were surrounded by silver and golden skin was holding his hand as they walked into a dark forest._

"_What's your name?" asked Draco. The little girl smiled at him and placed her little hand over his heart, she said to him, "We have the same blood. It's always the blood."_

"_I know you don't I?" Draco's mouth was working but his brain wasn't functioning, what he really wanted to ask was where was she taking him and what the bloody hell was going on._

"_Yep, you're my big brother," giggled the little girl but her giggling stopped, she looked fearfully into Draco's eyes and whispered to him, "Don't let him take me away, the bad man always takes me away."_

_Just then, a man appeared out of the shadows and grabbed his sister's hand. Draco couldn't move, his feet were glued on the spot. He watched helplessly as the dark haired man ran his long slender fingers through her hair. He watched his sister's form change into that of a beautiful young woman. _

_The look in her eyes made Draco's heart ache, he saw sadness, so much pain, he knew that look. It was the look his father had when he was in Azkaban. She didn't struggle she just let the man caress her body in ways that only an experienced lover could._

_The man placed kisses on his sister's neck before giving Draco a wicked smile. Draco tried to shut his eyes or at least try to do something but it was no use, he was stuck. His sister began to moan, not in pleasure but in pain. The man beside his sister stepped back and walked over to Draco, he then leaned in to his ear and whispered to him, "I will be back and she will free me."_

_The man disappeared and Draco watched in horrified fascination as two large ebony coloured wings sprouted from his sister's back. His sister gave him a sad smile before she began to fade, "Draco..."_

"_Wait! Don't go!" he held out his hand to her but there was nothing there, she was gone._

Draco shot up and immediately, "Don't go!" he cried out. When his vision cleared he saw that concerned faces surrounded him, but what caught his eye was the blonde haired girl standing in the corner of the kitchen. He felt his breathe hitch he stood up shakily drowning out the questions on his well-being.

Buffy tensed, she saw him approaching, and the boy that popped out of nowhere. _This is some freaky shit!' _she thought as the boy stopped a few inches away from her face.

Draco could feel the unmistakable sensation of tears threatening to fall. He held his breath as he reached out a hand to touch her.

Normally, Buffy would have kicked his ass and quipped about not wanting to be touched, but the second he held her hand she felt an overwhelming sense of security and recognition.

"You're real," said Draco his skin humming with excitement as he wrapped his arms around the girl. "You're my sister."

Buffy pushed him away and looked at him with confusion, "What?" she asked quietly.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a worried glance, one that did not go unnoticed by Buffy. She was very annoyed at the weirdness of the situation she was in, "Okay, this is going to stop right now!" Draco stood there motionless as if afraid that he had done something wrong.

"First I get saved by Mr. Green Eyes using some sort of telekinetic powers, then I find out that my uncle Remus is a werewolf, next there's the weird voices inside my head which I'm guessing is due to the wicked big mojo around this house, not to mention the blacking out phase I just had on my way to the kitchen and now Spike Junior thinks I'm his sister!" The crickets were chirping at this point.

Draco glanced at Harry who was squirming in his seat with an equally fidgety Tonks sitting beside him.

Buffy raised her eyebrows then glared at Remus, "You're going to have make with the 'splainy's fast mister!" she emphasised by crossing her arms over her chest.

Remus cleared his throat, "Buffy perhaps we could talk about this privately."

It was Draco's turn to glare at Remus, "You knew she was alive and you didn't even tell me?"

"Draco, you have to understand, it was for her safety as well as our own," Sirius pleaded.

Draco's head snapped at Sirius' direction, his cold grey eyes narrowing at his uncle, "You knew as well? Did you even tell mother or father that she was alive?"

Sirius looked sadly at Draco then at Buffy, "I'll tell you all you need to know, but I'm only going to tell you once. Buffy, before I begin I believe introductions are in order. My name is Sirius Black."

"Uncle Sirius?" he nodded, "as in the one who was accused of hurting all those innocent people?" she noticed the guilty expression on Remus' face, "I knew you didn't do it," she said quietly.

Sirius gave her the brightest smile he could muster before he continued, "This is my godson Harry Potter, the woman beside him is my niece Nymphadora Tonks, the red head is Ginevra Weasley and the blonde boy is Draco Malfoy, my nephew... and your brother. All of us here are either Witches or Wizards, even you."

Sirius stared at Buffy, waiting for some sort of reaction, he took her silence as a way of saying 'continue'. "Buffy, your parents are Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy, my cousin. When you were a few hours old the Watcher's Council kidnapped you from the hospital and your mother asked me to find you and take you away from England. Our world was at war with a dark Wizard named Voldemort. He too was interested in you because of your potential as a Slayer," he paused for a minute still hoping to get a reaction from Buffy but whatever mask she was wearing now hid her emotions very well.

"I couldn't take you in because I would have put your life in danger, I knew of Remus' cousin in America, your adoptive mother Joyce. We told her that your parents were in an unstable relationship and would not benefit you in growing up in that kind of environment," he was interrupted by a very un-Malfoy type of behaviour, Draco snorted and muttered, "That's the understatement of the year."

"Anyway, a few months later, I was framed for murder by my friend Peter Pettigrew and so I was sent to Azkaban, that's why I was not able to keep tabs on you until I escaped a few years later. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, especially after what you're going through right now."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, Buffy was the one to shatter the moment of silence with a bitter laugh. "Great! Not only am I the Slayer, I'm a witch too? And to top it all off my whole life has been based on lies," she turned to Remus, who shifted nervously in his seat.

Buffy couldn't breathe, she had to get out, "I-I can't stay here, t-this is just...I can't stay here." She bolted out of the house, ignoring the screams of Harry, Draco, Sirius and Remus calling out her name.

A million thoughts were running through her head, she didn't even notice the white van with tinted windows following her discreetly.

Inside the van a man pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial key, one ring and a voice answered, "Travers here, this better be good news Roger."

"There's a little of both good and bad news," the man drawled.

"Well? Listen Wyndham-Pryce I don't have time for..."

"We found her that's the good news, but the bad news is that she's the Summers' girl."

SILENCE

"Bring her in."

CLICK

The Watcher pulled out a tranquilliser dart from a bag on the floor and opened the window, aiming for the blonde slayer.

_**L.A. ... Angel Investigations**_

Angel was pacing back and forth in his office, "Doyle are you sure it was her? Look at the picture again."

Allen Francis Doyle, half Bracken Demon and seer for the Powers That Be answered his partner for the fiftieth time, "Yes I'm sure, very blonde, very beautiful and very tiny with green eyes attacked by many men in tweed in London and I know for a fact that it was London because I saw King's Cross Station."

If Angel were alive he would have had a heart attack, "Looks like we're headed to England. But we'll need Giles for this, I'll meet you at the airport in a few hours."

Angel was out the door and a few hours later he stood before the Watcher's home and knocked, Giles opened the door and a sense of déjà vu hit him like a ton of bricks. "What do you want?" he snapped at the vampire.

Angel winced at the bitterness in his voice, "Buffy's in trouble. She's in England and the Watcher's are after her."

Without a moments hesitation Giles walked out of the apartment and jumped into Angel's car. And the two men drove in silence, praying that the one they loved would be safe.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys hope you like this chapter.


	5. The Trouble With Buffy

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A/N: The Fidelius charm on Grimmauld Place no longer exists, as the Order of the Phoenix has no need of the house.

Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so glad you guys like story, anyways sorry it took a while for the update, hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4 The Trouble With Buffy 

Buffy woke up to the sound of whispering voices she rubbed her temples as she felt a mind-splitting headache attack her with full force.

"Ah, I see that she has woken," Buffy heard a man say.

When her vision finally cleared the first thing she realised was that she was in a dark and damp room bound in chains and feeling very sore. The other thing she noticed was that there were six old guys with dart-guns in their hands all pointed at her.

"We've spent quite a while scouring the globe for you Witch Slayer, though it does not surprise me that you Miss Summers are the girl we have been looking for. Trouble seems to always lead back to you."

Buffy glared at the man who spoke, "Surrounded by stuffy upper-lippy British guys wearing tweed and holding dart-guns containing what I can smell as the serum used in the Cruciamentum, I'd say you were…oh I don't know, Watcher's?" quipped Buffy, her voice dripping with hatred.

"Now, now Miss Summers, no need to get snippy. We're just doing our job, and right now our number one priority is to get you back on track."

Buffy was about to reply when a woman barged into the cell and called for the man speaking to Buffy, "Mr. Wyndham-Pryce you've got to come and look at the test results."

Buffy's mind whirled, 'Test? What test? This is Wesley's dad? No wonder Wesley was such an ass when he first came to Sunnydale.' Sadness overtook her at the mention of Sunnydale, she missed her friends, and she missed her sister Slayer Faith, Giles even Wesley and her mom. Buffy's mind babbling stopped, 'She's not my mother.'

Buffy struggled with the chains but stopped as suddenly as she started when her Slayer hearing heard parts of the conversation,

"…Such potent magic in her blood…excelled in the experiments…if she matures into her inheritance…powerful magical creature…Veela Sin…thought to be extinct…more tests should be done…"

Roger Wyndham-Pryce was rarely surprised, in fact he hated being surprised but he was unprepared for these revelations. He walked back into the cell and told the other Watcher's to leave, as second in command to Quentin Travers, they had no choice but to obey.

The skip in his step had not gone unnoticed by Buffy, as he neared her Buffy felt her body grow cold at the malicious smile that spread across his face.

"You really are full of surprises Miss Summers."

Buffy felt a prick on her arm before blacking out.

As soon as Giles, Angel and Doyle landed on British soil, they wasted no time to track Buffy down. With the help of a few clothes worn by Buffy, Angel and Doyle were able to track her down, eventually leading them to 12 Grimmauld Place…

The house was in an uproar, locating spells were used but to no avail, Sirius tried to track her down with his animagus form but her scent disappeared after a few blocks.

Draco was furious not only with Sirius and Remus but also with himself, he'd only found out his sister was alive and now he'd gone and scared her off. Ginny noticed the pained expression in his eyes and soothed him with gentle words of encouragement that they'd find his sister. Ginny found out he had a sister last year when they eloped, he told her everything about his life, from the smallest detail to the most important family secrets, after all, he loved her.

Harry sat back and tried to clear his mind, ever since she kissed him, he was at peace. The turmoil in his heart about his life, the pain he felt consuming him every single day because of his parents, the anger he had towards Voldemort and the resentment he had against the whole world was gone. She healed him, not just his scar, but also his soul and his heart.

Giles warily stepped up towards the door, "This house is buzzing with magic, and I can feel it in and around this house."

Angel and Doyle nodded their head in agreement, Angel took a step forward and silently prayed, "Please let her be in here."

A knock on the door silenced the room, they brandished their wands as Tonks opened the door. There stood three men with disappointment written on their faces.

"Can we help you?" asked Tonks.

One of the men wearing glasses cleared his throat and said, "We were wondering if you could help us locate the daughter of a friend of mine, her name is Buffy Anne Summers, she's 18 years old, here's a picture of her." Giles pulled out a photo of the Scooby gang taken a few months before graduation. Buffy was sitting on a bench next to Willow and Cordelia, Oz and Xander were standing behind their significant others while Faith, Wesley and Giles stood beside Buffy.

Tonks eyed the picture warily; Sirius and Remus came up behind Tonks and looked at the picture. Sirius looked up at Giles and asked, "Who are you?"

Angel growled, his eyes flashed dangerously towards Harry and Draco. "I can smell her on them, what did you do to her!" he demanded.

Angel lunged but was thrown back as he was not invited Doyle rushed to his side as Giles sighed. "Angel, can you keep yourself under control for just a few minutes please."

Doyle then added, "Yeah, you getting all growly will not help us find your girlfriend."

Sirius growled back and so did Lupin and Harry, "Girlfriend?"

Tonks who was her usual clumsy self turned to Sirius and said, "He must be the one that your niece came here to get away from."

"Boyfriend? My sister dated you?" asked Draco in disbelief.

Giles looked like he was going to faint, "Niece? S-s-sister?"

He opted to take off his glasses and clean it with ferocity.

Draco was approaching Angel with a dangerous glint in his eyes; he pulled out his wand and was about to hex him when he felt Ginny's hand on his. "Draco this isn't the time." He immediately felt himself calm and stopped at the door.

Sirius whispered, "You never answered my question, what are you doing here? More importantly what is HE doing here?" pointing a finger at Angel.

Angel's anger disappeared, his expression change into that of guilt, Giles replaced his glasses on his face and answered, "My name is Rupert Giles, I was her Watch…I mean her tutor and as a favour to her mother I've come to take her home."

Sirius and Lupin didn't fail to hear him stumble, Lupin sighed and looked at Sirius, "Padfoot, he might be able to help us."

Sirius gave Lupin a defeated look and invited them in, "I'm sorry for the welcome, but we are aware of the circumstances of Bethany, I mean Buffy's hasty departure from Sunnydale," said Sirius.

When they were all seated Giles asked him, "I wasn't aware that Buffy had any relatives here in England."

Remus sighed, "Buffy is actually Bethany Black Malfoy. Joyce Summers is my cousin and there were circumstances following the birth of Bethany that forced her mother to give her up."

Angel and Doyle sat back and remained silent as revelations were discovered and introductions were made. The name Malfoy and Black was on the tip of Angel's tongue, something about those two names seemed very familiar.

Harry was fidgeting in the kitchen, there was something bad happening to Buffy, he could feel it in his bones, they needed to hurry.

Tonks watched Harry, he'd been acting strange since Buffy kissed him, he'd been moody and his eyes glazed over whenever her name popped up. She'd reminded him of herself, and then she realized that she had acted this way around Charlie Weasley. "Uh-oh."

Draco frowned, "Uh-oh what?"

Tonks didn't realise she had said it aloud, "Nothing."

By the time Sirius and Lupin finished, Giles had said, "Dear Lord," at least twenty times.

Suddenly, a mortified Harry ran into the living room, "We have to find her now, something's wrong."

Angel frowned at the boy, how could he sense if Buffy's in trouble?

Quentin Travers huffed his way towards the cell where Buffy Summers was previously kept. Apparently she had disappeared along with Roger Windham-Pryce upon the discovery of her heritage, as a Veela Sin.

Watcher Scouts and Mages have been dispatched to locate the now renegade Watcher.

Upon entering the cell, his first thoughts were of the startling news that Rupert Giles had just entered the country along with two unknown travellers. This was not turning out well, no, not well at all. If there was one thing Buffy Summers was good at aside from Slaying, it was the knack for being a thorn on his side, a very valuable thorn.

Looking around the room he quickly looked over the discarded chains on the floor, there was only one way that Roger would have gotten out of here without being detected.

Quentin Travers pulled out his cell phone and made a quick phone call…

Somewhere in Scotland…

Ring, ring.

"Yes?"

"What can I do for you Travers?"

"Are you sure it was Roger?"

"That fool! She would have been a valuable asset."

"Belong in the Wizarding World? No, not that I'm aware of."

"Wand magic and apparition? Clever, clever man."

"I'll do what I can. I'll let you know if I've heard something."

CLICK

Natasha Simpson walked over to a large mirror beside her bed and looked herself over. Shoulder length curly blonde tresses and dark blue eyes quickly changed when she drank the vial she was holding.

Her image became a blur as another face appeared, a beautiful man with dark hair and soft brown eyes smiled at her, "Nice disguise, what news of her?"

Natasha smiled back, "Roger did as predicted, he's taken her to his hide-out in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Have you got everything we need?"

"Yes Lord Voldemort."

The man stepped out of the mirror and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Best not to call me that when she's around. Just call me Darius."

"As you wish Lo…Darius."

"You will be rewarded for your loyalty and your sacrifices Bellatrix, now come, my future awaits."

Bellatrix Black smiled inwardly, the second coming of the Dark Lord has begun and she will have her revenge on her cousin Sirius and her two sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa and her husband Lucius Malfoy…

TBC


	6. Somebody Save Me!

A/N: Some confusion from the last chapter is answered here. Voldemort did die, but he was resurrected, explained in later chapters, please be patient. Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys totally kick ass!   
Chapter 5 Somebody Save Me! 

_Through rolling hills and grassy meadows stands an abandoned house that housed many secrets, even til this very day. _

That house and its history filled with cruelty and unspeakable horrors now contains one of the most precious things any man can lay claim to, a Veela Sin.

"I don't understand I've tried everything. Earth Magic, Spells and Incantations, and Wand Magic obviously has no effect on you, Muggle Torture, I just don't understand why you won't you transform!" cried Roger Wyndham-Pryce in frustration. For the past four hours since he kidnapped Buffy Summers he had tried and tried again to force her into turning into a Veela Sin.

Buffy Summers was chained onto a makeshift altar, naked and spread eagle breathing unevenly as she tuned out his ramblings. Her eyes were bleak, she continued to hold up the façade of feeling nothing, but deep inside she knew she would be forever broken after enduring hours of humiliation, torture…rape.

"Crucio!" a male voice rang out through the air followed by the agonizing screams of Roger.

"Natasha take care of him, I'll get the girl." Buffy's vision had cleared just enough for her to see who her rescuers were, the woman, Natasha had curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes, in short, she was beautiful. And the man pointing his wand at her chains and muttering words in Latin had beautiful brown eyes and a mop of dark brown hair, he almost looked like a cross between Angel and Harry.

Darius Flammel a.k.a. Tom Madrolvo Ridle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort stared at the girl with wonder and amazement, despite her sorry state, and the fact that he was going to use her as a tool for his plans, he couldn't help but feel something akin to displeasure at seeing her so vulnerable. This girl was supposed to be one of the most powerful creatures on earth, a Witch/Slayer/Veela Sin and most importantly a Black/Malfoy.

This girl, who he would use for his own nefarious purposes made him feel…human. "It's alright, you'll be safe. My name's Darius, we're going to get you out of here."

The look had not gone unnoticed by Bellatrix but who was she to judge her master?

Buffy was too weak to protest so she allowed him to gently lift her from the cold stone slab and weakly wrapped her arms around him. "Hold on tight, I'm going to apparate us out of here."

Buffy gave him a small smile as she held on tightly, hoping that whatever 'apparate' meant, would get her as far away from this place, quickly.

Darius felt his cold heart warm just a little when she smiled at him, 'Beautiful, truly beautiful,' but pushed the warmth away as he remembered why he was "rescuing" her in the first place.

When Darius disapparated with her niece Bellatrix knelt beside the shrieking man and pointed her wand at him, "Silencio!" at once his screams stopped.

"You obviously don't know enough about the Veela Sin to understand that their true nature does not show itself until they have successfully found a mate. Their powers and complete transformation cannot be forced to immerge, once the Veela Sin has consummated its relationship with its mate, their bond will be the beginning of its transformation and the evolution of its powers shall begin to manifest and grow stronger the longer the time they spend together."

She looked down on him in disgust and pointed her wand at him, "Finite Incantatum! Did you really believe that you would be able to keep us from finding out about her heritage and harness her powers alone? You're a filthy excuse of a Wizard, hiding amongst the Muggles but no one will be safe from Lord Voldemort's wrath."

She grinned at the reaction of the man, now curling himself into a ball and coughing up blood. She leaned into his ear and said to him as she picked up a wicked looking blood stained dagger, "You may have abandoned Lord Voldemort once, but no one and nothing can save you know. The only muggle thing I've ever appreciated was their use of tools for torture." She dropped the dagger and stepped back as she continued, "But magical torture is so much better," she gave him a wide smile and pointed her wand at the tray filled with torture devices, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

All at once the devices floated effortlessly in the air, Roger paused for a moment and whimpered at the sight of the wicked gleam in her eyes, "How I've missed this so..."

**Hogwart's School of Wizardry and Magic**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore knew that something was not right, he knew it the moment he heard of Bellatrix Lestrange's second escape from Azkaban and he knew that the screams of Professor Sybill Trelawney in the school's infirmary did not bode well at all, especially for one Harry Potter.

When he arrived, he was not surprised to see all the staff members of the school surrounding the Divinations Professor. The other professors must have seen him as they parted like the Red Sea when he neared Trelawney's bed.

Sybill Trelawney saw him and jumped off the bed, she leapt at his feet and grabbed on to his robes, her deep and raspy voice sending chills down their spines.

"_**The stolen daughter will return to a family unknown**_

_**Life and Death follows in her footstep**_

_**Chosen Warrior, wielder of Magic**_

_**Wings of ebony from creatures long gone**_

_**The first of her kind **_

_**And the last of her kind**_

_**Hope is lost if hidden from the truth**_

_**Her end will be the beginning**_

_**Yet hope remains if love is true**_

_**Look to the one who is worthy,**_

_**She will be his tool for the third coming**_

_**The dead shall rise once more**_

_**He will only succeed through her**_

_**We shall not know him"**_

Sybill blinked owlishly at the professors and the headmaster that had gathered around her, "Oh what happened? No, wait I don't want to know. I feel a little tired so if you'll excuse me…"

Madame Pomfrey, the medi-witch of the school was about to protest but Dumbledore just sighed, "Let her go, we have more important things to worry about."

Severus Snape stood there his usually emotionless features has now given way to that of concern and fear, not for himself, but for someone else. "A third coming Albus? Is that what I think it means?" he asked.

Albus Dumbledore sighed dramatically, "I believe so."

Minerva McGonagal pursed her lips and flared her nostrils, "That's impossible, we all witnessed His defeat. Voldemort is dead."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Severus Snape excused himself, 'There's no bloody way! It can't be her!'

"Harry…" "I'll never let you go…" He hugged her so tightly, if she weren't who she was, she would have suffocated. 

"_Harry…"_

"_For all eternity I pledge myself to you…" He kissed her beautiful pink lips and trailed soft kisses down her slender neck._

"_You promised me you wouldn't do this, YOU PROMISED ME!!!!!!!!!!!" He was shaking her now lifeless body, ignoring the peaceful smile that graced her bloodied and bruised face._

"Harry!"   
Harry bolted upright with a look of confusion on his face, "W-what happened?" 

"We've been trying to wake you for the last half hour Harry. The others have gone on ahead I stayed behind to wait for you," replied Tonks. "What happened to you anyway?"

A red head popped his head around the corner and smiled, "Oy Harry you alright mate?"

Harry grinned at the sight of one of his best friends, "Yeah I'll be fine Ron, how did we get here?"

"Tonks apparated here and asked me to pick you up at the station." Ron stopped talking as soon as he saw Harry's scar, or lack thereof. "Gaw, I didn't believe it until I saw for myself. That girl must be special, wicked powerful to be able to heal your scar."

"Is he awake? Is he alright?" asked a frantic brown haired girl.

"Hello 'Mione. How have you been?" asked Harry. Hermione walked up to him and gave him a hug just as Molly Weasley came in. "Goodness Harry! You gave us quite a scare. It's good to see you both."

After catching up with everyone, Harry excused himself and stepped outside, not being able to shake off the feeling that whatever it was that Buffy had done to him wether it was intentional or not, had changed both of their lives.

_**Malfoy Manor…**_

"That's what he believes. And even I cannot deny the words that came from her mouth, Sybill may be eccentric at times but she did prophecy His return before."

Lucius Malfoy held his wife as she sobbed hysterically, "And Sybill mentioned a stolen daughter, you believe it to be our Bethany?"

"I should have listened to her."

Lucius and Severus stopped their conversation and looked at Narcissa, "Listened to who 'Cissa?" asked Lucius.

"My grandmother, in my dreams, Bethany came back…oh no! If Voldemort…no, he must not find her…we have to get Sirius, he was able to find her before, he could do it again. My poor little girl, so much burden, what have I done…it's all my fault…all my fault…"

Narcissa Malfoy fell in a heap on the floor, "It's in my blood, always the blood."

Severus placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, "There is no one to place the blame on," he assured her.

"You don't understand! She's one of them, and when she is exposed, the whole world will be after her." She stood up and stared at Lucius with tears flowing down her face, "She…she's a Veela Sin."

TBC

A/N:

Where did Darius and Bella take Buffy?

How long before they find her?

What happens when Draco reunites with his parents?

Find out next chapter…

Zayra


	7. The Games We Play

A/N: Oh man, I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait, too many plot bunnies trying to take over. ANYWAYS, here's the next chapter love it or hate it??? Review please. Thanks a bunch to those who left reviews thank you a billion times.   
Chapter 6 

The Games We Play…

_Angel._

_Run away._

_England._

_Vampires._

_Darkness._

_Pain._

_Green eyes._

_Uncle Remy._

_Uncle Sirius._

_Family._

_Harry._

_Run._

_Watchers._

_Wyndham-Pryce._

_Darkness._

_Hurt._

_Darius._

_Light._

_Angel._

_Angel._

_Angel._

"_How did you find me?"_

"_If I was blind, I'd still find you."_

"_Stay with me?"_

"_Forever that's the whole point…even if you kill me."_

"_Don't…"_

"_Don't what?"_

"_Don't love you? I'm sorry, I didn't think I had a choice in this matter."_

"_How am I supposed to stay away from you?"_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_I can't believe you're breaking up with me."_

"_He's a-a big dumb jerk person!"_

"_I can't breathe Willow, I can't breathe."_

"_I'm not going to say goodbye."_

Darius watched in amazement at the display of emotions on her face, just a few minutes ago he was concerned, Lord Voldemort, concerned over the welfare of a tiny blonde girl was unheard of, but nonetheless he was concerned for her well being for she had not stirred and now she was crying uncontrollably.

"Bellatrix!" he hissed as his loyal servant returned covered in blood.

Bellatrix conjured up a charm to clean herself and then bowed before her master, "I apologize for the delay my Lord."

Darius fought the urge to smile at his sadistic servant, "Come, we must hurry. The staff at St. Mungo's will be changing shifts in a few minutes, we have to get there before the next batch of staff arrive."

Bellatrix tapped her wand on herself and her transformation as the blonde haired, blue eyed Natasha Simpson took place. When she was done, Darius and Natasha apparated to St. Mungo's and left Buffy in one of the empty beds in the Critically Injured Unit.

Before leaving, Natasha placed her wand on Buffy's closed eyelids and muttered an incantation.

"To see what you see

Is to know what you know.

Old Ones hear my plea

Give me the power I beseech you."

A faint green glow passed from Buffy' eyelids to Natasha's wand, up along her arms and into her own eyes. Temporarily blinded, Natasha grabbed on to Darius arms and said, "It is done," before apparating back to their hideout.

_Buffy was desperately trying to wake up, the dreams of her past with Angel was consuming her thoughts. It was a vicious cycle that began when they first met right down to their last goodbye._

_But the strangest thing that occurred was although she loved Angel there was something or rather someone else who had unknowingly wiggled his way into her heart. As to whom, she did not know. It just felt as though her heart now bears more weight than it has before, two men share a room in her heart, one was Angel, she was sure of but the other was a mystery altogether._

**The Burrow…**

The members of the search party for Buffy came back with grim looks on their faces except one dark haired Vampire who looked ready to kill anyone who even dared to look at him.

Harry immediately ran to Sirius and asked him, "Wh-what happened? Where is she?"

Draco looked paler than usual and was fighting back tears, "Blood," he whispered, "So much blood."

Tonks was steadying a wobbly-kneed Giles and Remus was busy consoling a distraught Ginny.

"She was tortured and raped," said Angel in a monotonous voice. He gave Harry a menacing look before he continued, "then she was healed and the process was repeated again."

Molly gasped and ran to hug her distraught daughter who began to shake, Ron held on to Hermione as her shoulders started shaking and she began to cry.

Harry felt his anger boil, magic radiated from his body, his eyes gave off an eerie glow and the house began to shake, "Who did this?" he demanded.

Everyone stared at Harry in awe and horrified amazement; they didn't expect him to get this sort of reaction, except for Tonks and Angel.

Sirius grabbed Harry and pulled him into a tight hug, "He's dead, and we found him."

Angel scoffed, "He deserved what he got."

Doyle said, "I've never seen anything to brutal in my whole life."

Giles was whimpering as the events of the last few minutes crashed into his mind.

_When they finally reached the basement of the house, most were unprepared by what they saw. The stench alone brought the humans to their knees as the two demons walked around the room._

_Blood covered the cold floor like a blood bath had just occurred it was a mixture of fresh and dry blood. Blood that Angel was able to recognise as Buffy's. The Vampire roared in anguish and allowed his demon to take control as he came upon another scent mingled with hers. He followed the trail of the scent towards what looked like an altar of sorts expecting to see Buffy only he came upon the remains of a man. _

_The humans trailed behind him covering their noses as the stench of blood threatened to overwhelm their senses. Doyle's face kept changing, as he felt his own anger rise at the thought of what had recently occurred in this place._

_Angel ignored the squish and the squash sounds that his boots made and asked one of the wizards to light the room._

_Draco and Remus both lit their wands and staggered back. Ginny ran out of the basement followed quickly by Tonks and Remus. Giles whispered, "I know him, Dear Lord that's Roger." He paused for a moment before continuing, "He's a Watcher."_

_Doyle walked over to a pile of discarded silk robes and picked it up, on the side pocket a wooden stick was sticking out. He pulled it out and gave it to Tonks who said, "And he's also a Wizard."_

_Sirius unconsciously took a step back and fell on something soft and rubbery, he felt his skin crawl when Draco helped him up and both men realised what Sirius had fallen onto. It was skin, human skin._

_Angel looked up at the man and for a moment his demon Angelus admired the skill and handy work of who ever skinned the man. Roger was skinned alive, Angel knew this, he had seen this work before, hell Angelus had done this numerous times. But never before had he seen the use of veins as an alternative to ropes, who ever did this must have been an expert and knew exactly what they were doing. And they must have used a lot of magic._

"_Stupid Bastard! I hope you rot in hell you rapist!" Angel spat at the corpse._

"_What?" asked Giles, Draco and Sirius simultaneously. _

_Doyle sighed as Angel continued to examine the basement and ignored the humans, "I can smell it too. This guy bled her and I'm guessing tortured her in as many ways as possible, raped her even. I can smell his scent on her blood where he is currently tied down."_

_Draco rushed out of the basement and threw up as soon as he smelled the fresh air._

_Giles and Sirius paled and looked as though they would be sick too. They stared at the corpse of Roger tied down on the altar by his veins, still dripping with fresh blood._

_The silence was deafening but was cut short by a howl from Angel. "Buffyyyyyyyy!!!" he cried out as he began to pound on the walls of the basement._

"Mr. Giles?"

Giles shook his head and tried to hide back the tears as he thought of his Slayer.

"Mr. Giles I said we're going to need more help to look for her," said Tonks.

Harry's eyes were still glowing but the house finally stopped shaking, "We're going to need the members of the Order and notify Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco's head shot up at the mention of his mother. "No don't. Mother won't be able to handle this."

Draco staggered up towards Harry and said, "She's had nightmares about my sister every night since I can remember, she won't be able to handle the news that her daughter who until recently she believed to have been safe in America is now missing and was tortured and r-ra… and hurt badly."

Suddenly as if all their prayers were answered, Arthur Weasley came out of the fireplace and yelled, "Molly you'll never believe who they found at St. Mungo's. The staff just found her there, no name but the odd thing is when they took her picture and sent it to the Ministry, I could've sworn the girl looks just like Narcissa…"

Arthur Weasley stopped his rambling when he realised two very important things. One, his house was currently occupied by strangers and two, his arch nemesis' son was holding hands with his daughter who he hadn't seen since last year, "What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

TBC


	8. Two Steps Behind You

Chapter 7 Two Steps Behind You 

"Do you have a picture of the girl?" asked a hopeful Sirius.

"What?" replied Arthur, still eyeing his daughter sitting beside Draco Malfoy.

"The girl that was found in St. Mungo's," Sirius continued, "do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes I was lucky enough to get a copy of her picture, you would think that with features like that she could easily pass off as a Malfoy," and held out a picture of a sleeping blonde girl with bruises and cuts on her face. The picture was snatched out of his hands by one of the strangers in his house wearing spectacles who sighed in relief.

Giles beamed and almost cried with relief. He then hugged the red haired man and said, "Can we see her? Is she alright?"

Sirius then grabbed the picture out of Giles' hand and whooped with joy, "It's her, thank Merlin."

Arthur pried the clinging man off of him and gave him a strange look, "I demand an explanation now!"

Giles blushed and cleared his throat, "Um see, her name is Buffy Summers, she's my student who until recently was missing and…" before he could continue Draco Malfoy interrupted him and walked up to Arthur Weasley.

"It's alright Mr. Giles, he can be trusted." Draco took a deep breath and said, "Her name is Bethany Black Malfoy and she's my sister. I'd be happy to explain everything to you sir, but right now our number one priority is to see if my sister is well. You may come with us to St. Mungo's if you'd like and there you will get the full story."

Arthur reluctantly agreed and soon they all flooed to St. Mungo's.

WATCHER'S COUNCIL HEADQUARTERS, LONDON "Mr. Travers?" a brunette woman with large brown eyes cautiously peered her head around her boss's office. 

Quentin Travers didn't reply, he merely glared at his secretary and said, "Rachel, you'd better have good news."

Rachel Bran made a small 'eel' sound before realising that Quentin was hidden in the shadows sitting in his armchair. "I'm afraid I don't have good news sir, but I do have a current update on the whereabouts of Mr. Wyndham-Pryce."

Travers sighed impatiently, "Where did the idiot go?"

Rachel braced herself and nervously coughed, "Well, sir his name on the tapestry in the hallway with all the active Watcher's names engraved on it, um it burned off sir."

"WHAT???" Travers practically leaped over his secretary and ran out of his office where just as Rachel had described, the name of Roger Wyndham-Pryce was nowhere to be seen on the tapestry.

He ran as fast as he could to the library and headed for restricted section where another tapestry much larger than the one outside his office hung on the wall. This was the tapestry that held the names of the deceased Watcher's, and sure enough, he found Roger's name right under Buffy Summer's previous Watcher, Merrick.

Quentin Travers screamed in frustration and huffed his way back to his office, when he saw Rachel he sat back down on his armchair and ran his fingers through his hair, "And what of the Summers' girl?"

Rachel wisely stepped back until she was close enough to the door and said, "They still can't locate her," and ran out of the door.

Quentin closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands and said to himself, "She is not worth all this trouble. That girl is going to be the death of me."

St. Mungo's…   
Angel's POV 

_I see her, there she is. She looks so peaceful, I wish I could…no I can't, it wouldn't do any good. At least she's safe now, I just hope she'll be safe now. Maybe she should go back to Sunnydale, at least she'll be safe from the Watcher's Council. But then would she have found out about her family?_

_Thank God she's alive, I thought I'd never see her again. But I told her I'd stay away, it is for the best, isn't it?_

_If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have run away to England, if it weren't for me she'd be back in Sunnydale preparing for College and possibly living a somewhat normal life. If it wasn't for me she probably wouldn't have met that green-eyed boy with the cheap glasses and really messy hair, (Honestly, you'd think that with his powers he would be able to use a potion or a spell to tidy up his hair, hello? Ever heard of the wonderful invention called hair gel?) _

_Not that I'm jealous. Nope. Definitely not._

_I swore I'd protect her, but I left her and now look at her, battered and bruised, looks as though she's gone through hell and back but I can still sense the fire in her, weak, but still burning. It's what I love about her, she never gives up, never. _

_If only it was just the two of us, I'd kiss you, I'd whisper sweet endearments and promises of love to you. If only I wasn't cursed this way, I'd make love to you and show you how you make me feel…alive. I love you Buffy Summers and I'd do anything for you, but we can't all live the lives we want. We're Champions of the Light, that is our only destiny, love is not in our cards, we fight, we'll save the world and die. Maybe not alone, but we'll never have each other the way we want. I'll always love you._

_Forever…even if it kills me._

_Maybe I should leave before she wakes up, yeah that's a good idea._

**Giles' POV**   
_Bless the Gods she's alive. My Slayer, my student, my daughter. We've been through the best and the worst, we've lived through it all. You gave me a piece of something that I thought I had lost forever, you taught me to care about the world and the people who live in it._   
_You've saved the world countless times and yet you've never received your just rewards. I know of what you seek, but the world we live in is not fair. The love you crave can't and won't be given to you, you'll have to fight for it, and when it comes to that I'll be there for you. I swear it. _ Draco's POV 

_She's alive. My sister's alive. Will she run away again if she sees me? Will she give me the love I so desperately miss? The love of a family?_

_She's a strong fighter, she has to be. What am I saying, she's a Slayer, she even dated this brooding Vampire who's hovering over her like a bloody love sick puppy. There's something seriously wrong with that sentence, a Vampire and a Slayer…in love?_

_And I thought my life was complicated._

_This is all my fault, if I hadn't scared her off…please let her be alright. She won't have to face the world alone, I'm here for her now and I sure as Hell won't let anything happen to her. She was taken from us a long time ago, I won't let her leave me again._

_I'm here for you Bethany, I won't let him take you away I promise._

Harry's POV 

_I'm afraid to go near her, if I see her I'd be tempted to stay by her side and never leave, but Angel's here. No doubt she still loves him, and most likely love him until forever. I can't deny that I'm not attracted to her, Merlin how I want her to look me in the eyes with those beautiful green orbs of hers and tell me that she'll love me forever and always. To kiss me with those luscious pink lips and make love to her all night long til the early morning._

_I love her, but she'll never know. And after what's happened to her, I'm pretty sure Draco, Sirius, Remus, Angel, Giles and the Malfoy's will be guarding her like a hawk. Or if worst comes to worst, she'll go back to America and never set foot in England again. But I can't help how I feel, the Slayer Buffy Summers, a.k.a Bethany Black MALFOY has stolen my heart. Me the Boy Who Lived and her the Girl Who Died. Love is so bloody complicated._

"How long before she wakes up?" Sirius Black asked the Medi-Witch in charge over Buffy. 

"I'd say a few hours, the injuries she has sustained, I'm afraid, have caused internal damage but she seems to be healing quite nicely."

Sirius smiled in relief and spread the good news around. After a brief explanation to Arthur Weasley, as requested (excluding details as to why his daughter was more than friendly towards Draco Malfoy, she promised to speak to him about it when they got home.), Draco Malfoy stayed behind to watch over his sister while the others went home, totally oblivious of the presence of two others who stayed behind. Giles and Doyle were offered a place to stay in 12 Grimmauld Place while Hermione and the Weasley's went back to the Burrow.

_**Malfoy Manor**_

"Lucius! She's here, we have to get to St. Mungo's!" Narcissa quickly grabbed her husband and apparated them both to the Wizarding Hospital. On the floor in the Manor where she they previously stood lay a picture of a sleeping blonde girl with cuts and bruises that marred her once flawless golden skin…

TBC


	9. Deciever of Deceivers

Chapter 8 Deceiver of Deceivers… 

_**Can't breathe, must get out….**_

"_**Angel?"**_

"_**I don't!"**_

"_**You don't want to be with me?"**_

_**Flash**_

"_**Guns are bad, pretty eyes save me."**_

**Come to me…seek and ye shall find…past and present will collide…Wings of ebony black as night…Harry Potter…**

"_Harry…"_

**Flash**

"**It's alright, you'll be safe. My name's Darius, we're going to get you out of here."**

**Darius…**

St. Mungo's… 

Angel and Harry were well aware of each other's presence but made no attempt to acknowledge it. They sat on opposite sides of the ward where Buffy was kept and watched her sleep from their respective corners in the shadows, though occasionally glaring at each other if one of them caught the other staring at Buffy.

Draco sat beside his sister's bed holding on to her petite hand like a lifeline forcing himself to fight the threat of exhaustion. Every twitch of her muscles sent Draco's heart racing, hoping that it was a sign that she had regained consciousness but every time he checked she was still in a deep sleep.

Black Mansion… 

Doyle sauntered over to the couch as Giles, Remus, Sirius and Tonks all took their seats around the fireplace. No words were spoken, just the overwhelming sense of relief that worst was over. Now all they had to do was wait for Buffy to wake up.

It was during this moment of silence that Doyle finally realised what had been bothering him. He looked around the room and asked no one in particular, "Has anyone seen Angel?"

**Sunnydale, California…**

In the darkness of the night, a lone hooded figure stood outside the house of one Joyce Summers. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out a long, thin piece of wood and pointed it a small window where Joyce was staring out into the darkness, totally oblivious to the danger her life was in.

Darius shouted out, "Imperio!" The glass shattered but the curse did not deflect and went straight into Joyce's chest. Joyce Summers' mind closed off, her facial expression now eerily cold, she would have seemed dead to anyone who really knew her.

Darius smiled and walked towards the house, behind him Bellatrix obediently followed.

**Wesley Wyndham-Pryce's Apartment, Sunnydale…**

Faith was sound asleep after a night of slaying and Bronzing with Wesley confined to his room reading up on the doctrines and occult books that he had acquired from Giles a few weeks prior to the elder Watcher's sudden return to the motherland.

He was deeply engrossed in his readings when his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone, sighing, he placed the book on the table and walked over to the lounge room.

With a weary voice he picked up the receiver and whispered, "Hello?"

"Wesley?"

"Mr. Travers? What can I do for you?" asked Wesley in surprise. 'I don't recall reading anything suggesting an apocalypse anytime so soon,' he thought to himself.

"Wesley, your father…we don't know of the exact details but your father's name has been burnt out from the Watcher's Tapestry."

Wesley felt his body go numb, "B-but th-that would mean he…he…"

"I'm sorry Wesley, Roger's gone. We are currently searching for his…well…for him and I've sent the best of our people to find out what exactly has happened. Again, I'm sorry for your loss Wesley, I know your father and yourself have not gotten along well in the past but know this, he was good at his job, one of the finest Watcher's of my time."

"Th-thank you," said Wesley.

Silence…

_Dead, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead…_

No tears fell that night for Roger Wyndham-Pryce. After Wesley put down the receiver he casually walked into his room lay on the bed and closed his eyes. When sleep finally claimed him, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce did not have the look of a man who had just lost a father, his face broke into a smile as if dreaming one of the sweetest dreams you could ever have…

"_**One, two he'll be coming for you**_

_**Three, four better close your door**_

_**Five, six won't need your sticks**_

_**Seven, eight it's just too late**_

_**Nine, ten he'll be there again…"**_

_Six year-old Buffy Summers sang to herself softly, she was sure she'd never heard that song before and yet the words just came tumbling so freely out of her mouth. She continued to play with her Barbie and Ken dolls in the sandbox at the local park. Her mom just got them for her birthday cause she had been a good girl all year. Mommy always said that good girls and boys get the bestest presents if they do what they're told._

"_**Green eyed boy, come and play**_

_**Brown eyed boy has gone away**_

_**Dark as the night count to ten**_

_**Little boy lost will come again**_

_**Shoot 'em with sparks and down they go**_

_**Boys with sticks fight to and fro**_

_**Magic in the air and all around**_

_**If he wins we all fall down…"**_

_Buffy began to hum the rest of the song just as the sun went down. She hated everything that was bright, she always loved the dark, she felt like she belonged there…in the shadows._

"_Buffy come on we have to go home now, your daddy's waiting with a house full of presents just for you."_

_Buffy smiled cheerfully and ran towards the car. On their way home Buffy's smile disappeared as she noticed there was something off about her mother. Buffy clambered to the drivers seat and studied her mother's features, there was no difference. Buffy sighed, she had nothing to worry about. Joyce was still Joyce, Joyce was still Mommy._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes Buffy?"_

"_Never leave me 'kay?"_

_Joyce turned her head briefly to smile at Buffy. "Never. Even if you kill me."_

_Buffy's eyes widened in fear. Those haunting words echoed in the car. Then she screamed._

_**Summer's Residence, Sunnydale, California…**_

Bellatrix had just finished shaving off all of Joyce's curly blonde locks and was now in the process of placing them in a blue jar.

Darius kept his eyes on Joyce he smirked when he saw a brief change in her eyes. He even seemed slightly amused that a muggle was able to fight off the Imperius Curse even for just a millisecond.

"Stand up and walk towards the kitchen," he ordered Joyce as Bellatrix had placed the last of her hairs in the jar. Bellatrix pulled out a vial from her robes and handed it to Darius' outstretched hand.

"Sit on the stool and drink this."

Joyce did as she was told, the moment the last drop of the drink poured down her throat she convulsed and dropped on the floor clutching her stomach and screaming bloody murder.

Bellatrix and Darius smiled in unison as the effects of the polyjuice potion began to take effect. Joyce's hair began to darken to the colour of black and her curls more refined, her golden skin became a ghostly white and her figure became skinnier. By the end of the transformation, in Joyce Summers place lay the carbon copy of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Darius and Bellatrix gathered the limp body of Joyce as Bellatrix took out a toothbrush portkey from her robes. A few moments later they appeared in the middle of the Sahara Desert. It was night and the stars shone brightly in the sky.

Darius and Bellatrix dropped Joyce's body on the sandy floor as Darius placed his hands over her eyes and took out a vial of Bellatrix's blood from his robe, he then cut her wrists and poured Bellatrix's blood over her wrists and watched as their bloods mixed together. He then pulled out a parchment of paper while Bellatrix forced a healing potion down her throat.

Darius began to chant an ancient spell that passed on some of Bellatrix's magical essence unto Joyce. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Joyce and screamed out the last words that Joyce Summers would ever hear. "Avada Kedavra!"

Bellatrix then broke her wand and threw it a few feet away from where Joyce lay. Darius and Bellatrix portkeyed back to the Summers residence and began preparing new batches of polyjuice potion.

Darius knew this plan he was hatching was by no means perfect, but so far, nothing had gone wrong. Joyce was dead and in her place will stand Bellatrix Lestrange, the perfect actress, the deceiver of deceivers and his most loyal subject. He would have to wait for Buffy's return, but he had no intention of waiting too long, he would need her soon. She will be his.

_**In the dimly lit room where three men watched over a petite golden haired girl, her piercing scream and the sudden appearance of a blonde haired couple and a certain potions master shattered their peace.**_

TBC


	10. Lead me into the light

A/N: Thank you:

GeneralMac, Smurfinator, BuffyandDracoLover, Goddessa39, Stephanie04321, teen13, naiya-isis, TrixieHellfire, manticore-gurl071134 and to those who left private reviews.

Most especially I would like to thank CJ for leaving me a review. I have to tell you, I am one of your biggest fans. I absolutely love all your stories. Thank you so much, you're the inspiration to my getting caught up in this beautiful world of FANFICTION!!!

This story along with my other stories are un-betaed so please excuse the messiness and the not so good grammar and all the other spoofiness that comes along with my writing. Anyways two chapters hope you like 'em and to answer some question, Buffy and the Scoobies are a year younger than the gang from the Potterverse.

Chapter 9

Lead me into the light

Summers Residence, Sunnydale, California...

Bellatrix walked around "her" house and took in the life of Joyce Summers as if it were her own while Darius confined himself to the basement watching over the brewing polyjuice potions.

The basement door creaked open and Darius looked up in time to see Bellatrix in a trance like state, "Master, I can see into her dreams. The spell is now complete."

Darius transfigured an old bicycle into a large bed and laid Bellatrix down as he listened to her describe what she was seeing in her niece's dreams. "She dreams of him Master, the Vampire with the soul. She calls him Angel. But, what's this? Harry Potter saved her from a vampire with a gun? My Lord, she remembers you, Darius she calls out to you in her dreams."

A few hours later...

"She can sense something's wrong with her mother, no wait she sees no difference." At that moment Bellatrix screamed out, "MOMMY!"

"MOMMY!!!"

Upon hearing Bethany's scream, Narcissa apparated to her side and placed her arms gently around her daughter. Draco fell off his chair and was dumbstruck at the sight of his mother hugging his sister's sobbing form.

"I can't let her die, my Mommy can't leave me. She's all I have left; she's all I have left. They always leave me everyone I love leaves me. Daddy, Merrick, Angel..." Buffy's sobbing subsided and her head lolled back, indicating she was crying in her sleep.

Lucius Malfoy walked slowly towards his daughter and wife and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he listened to her whimper in her sleep. "What have I done?" he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. His knees gave in and for the first time ever Lucius Malfoy broke down.

Draco watched with a confused expression on his face, he felt jealousy and bitterness towards his parents, where were they when he needed them? But then his cold and stony exterior vanished as soon as another whimper escaped from Buffy's mouth.

Angel felt like dying all over again the way Buffy cried out his leaving her in her sleep, he didn't think he could ever face her again so he did the one thing he could do to try and make things right. Angel took one unneeded breath of air before walking out of the ward doors, never looking back.

Harry would have been relieved if he didn't have a conscience. Was that Vampire stupid? Didn't he just hear Buffy cry over his leaving? Why wasn't he staying? Harry Potter, the boy who could not leave well enough alone could have let the Vampire go, could have, but he could not. No, he was too noble to try and take advantage of Buffy's break-up with Angel, he'd have to deal with the consequences, but right now the only thing on his mind was to follow Angel and stop him from leaving Buffy, again.

Severus watched in the shadows as Harry Potter and a man unknown to him left without a word. What were they doing there in the first place? Then his gaze fell upon the Malfoy Family Reunion. It wasn't exactly what he had pictured in his mind but the least he could do for his long time friends was be happy for them that they were finally reunited with their daughter.

He felt a pang of envy as he remembered his own family reunions, no one would have cried over him the way Narcissa or Lucius cried over their lost child. He tore his eyes away from his friends when he eyed the eldest Malfoy child, his Godson Draco. He'd changed so much, gone was the superior Slytherin Prince and spoiled brat, in his place was a softer, perhaps kinder Draco Malfoy. The look on his Godson's face showed it all, gone was the cold exterior he had used to get his way, now all he saw was a boy concerned over his sister's welfare and the unmistakable look of loneliness and envy as he watched Draco's eyes fall upon his mother and father.

When Buffy's sobs finally died down, Narcissa lay her head back down onto the pillow and tucked her in, whispering words of encouragement and assurances that nothing would happen to her 'Mommy', no matter how much it hurt Narcissa to know it wasn't herself that Bethany was crying out to.

Lucius was by now able to compose himself and ran the back of his hands over his grief stricken and puffy eyes. He walked over to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder, Draco just stood there, staring at his sister.

"She's going to be fine," said Draco to no one in particular. At this point, Narcissa had taken her place by Draco's side while Lucius stood by his left. The three of them looked down at their youngest family member, to Lucius and Narcissa it was as if having her enter their world for the first time. To Draco, it felt like having a part of him that was lost so long ago had returned and assured him that everything would be fine.

They stood there in silence, but their silence spoke in volumes filled with apologies and acceptance. But most importantly their silence signalled the end of their old life and the beginning of their new one. Bethany Black Malfoy had returned to them, daughter and sister. She was home.

Outside of St. Mungo's in the streets of Muggle London Angel walked with the world on his shoulders and the fires of Hell burning with fury in his unbeating, dead heart. His silence though, would not last long.

"Angel!" Harry called out to him.

Angel turned around in surprise Harry stood a few inches away from him in the rain drenched from head to toe because of the rain. "What do you want?" asked Angel, evidence of weariness in his voice.

"We need to talk but I think this conversation should be continued elsewhere," Harry pulled out a doorknob and held it out for Angel.

"A doorknob?" asked Angel in annoyance.

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's a portkey to Sirius' house. Just trust me when I say it's quicker than walking or taking a cab alright?"

Angel sighed in defeat, the faster they got there, and the sooner he and Doyle could leave. He touched the portkey and felt a tugging sensation in his middle as he watched the streets of London become a blur. Thankful for his quick reflexes, he was able to straighten himself out right after finding himself in the middle of the lounge room where five sets of eyes were staring at him and the heap on the floor also known as Harry Potter.

Harry got up and pulled the Vampire into the kitchen, he took out his wand and pointed it at the door and uttered a locking charm, and he then cast a silencing charm, which ensured that whatever he had to say to Angel would remain between the two of them.

"Listen Harry I don't need this from you I know you know what happened when I left her but this does not concern you."

Harry slammed his hands on the table and screamed out in frustration, "Are you bloody daft? You heard how hurt she was over your departure from her life and yet you decided to walk out of her life again?"

Angel growled and his eyes flashed gold briefly. "I love her and it's for her own good that I stay away from her. And again this has absolutely nothing to do with you so stay the hell out of my business. Besides," Angel sneered, "I know the real reason why you're doing this. I know you love her, I can practically smell your love for her flowing in thick waves. Your being noble won't win you a place in her heart so give up while you can."

Harry knew violence would not be the answer to getting the message through to his thick skull, "Don't you understand? She needs you now more than ever! And yes I do love her but as long as you're still alive or undead, whatever, as long as she still loves you I won't bloody push myself into her heart!"

Angel stilled, his sneer disappearing from his face and stood there in silence, he examined Harry's features. His face was flushed from shouting, his green eyes glowed eerily and the grip on his wand was so tight that he had actually drawn blood without realising it. But what fascinated him was the magical energy cackling in the droplets of blood that fell on the floor.

"She needs you to protect her and to love her, she needs you here beside her. And she needs you back in her life." Harry sat down, allowing exhaustion to claim him. He loved Buffy to the point where he was actually convincing his "rival" for her affection, to stay with her. Bloody hell, he could be stupid sometimes.

Angel tore his gaze away from the blood and stared Harry right in the eyes, "I have to leave because I love her. We're addicted to each other Harry, but we can never have the closeness that we had. It's never enough or it's too much. And it's not just the physical aspect of our relationship she's a mortal and a Slayer. I'm a Vampire, Immortal and cursed with a soul. I can't give her what she wants, and I can't give her the one thing I will always crave. I can't take her into the light Harry, that's what she needs. A sense of normality in this unnatural world."

Harry stared at the Vampire in wonder, was he really willing to give up his love just so she can live a somewhat normal life? "You do realise that she'll never have a normal life, on any level don't you?"

Angel just turned and yanked open the door with all his might, "I have to at least give her the freedom she'll need to find that sense of normality."

Harry leaned back in the chair and traced his fingers over his smooth forehead.

Angel walked out of the kitchen towards the living room where the other apparently hadn't moved. He rolled his eyes and said, "Harry and I didn't kill each other, he's fine if you want to see for yourselves. Oh and Doyle, pack up we're leaving. Giles, I understand if you want to stay here with...Buffy. Doyle and I are finished here we came here to find her, we found her, she's okay and that's that."

Doyle nodded his head and went upstairs to get their stuff, he was surprised to find Harry standing outside their room with both bags packed on the floor.

Downstairs, Giles approached Angel who was looking out into the street deep in thought.

"I'll tell them not to tell Buffy you came," said Giles.

Angel turned to the Watcher and gave him a small nod in gratitude. 15 minutes later, Angel and Doyle were given flooed with Tonks to the nearest fireplace at Heathrow Airport. Boarding the plane, Doyle took his seat beside Angel and said, "You know that the Watcher's are still going to hunt her down. Are you sure you wouldn't want to stay a little longer?"

Angel stared out into the darkness and answered, "She won't need me anytime soon. Not with her newfound family and with him around."

Doyle leaned in closer, "Him who boss?"

Angel looked down on his right hand where he twirled his Claddagh ring around and sighed as he placed it in his pocket, "The one who can lead her into the light."

TBC

A/N: hey guys what's up? Upcoming chapters will have more of Buffy's dealing with her newfound destiny.


	11. Rain begins to fall

**The Rain Begins To Fall**

Chapter 10 

Arthur Weasley sat in the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea in front of him. He sighed as he tried to come to terms with the return of his precious daughter Ginny only to find her holding hands with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. A name he had learned to despise since he could remember.

Ginny couldn't sleep all the tossing and turning was evidence enough. And the fact that her husband was not with her was definitely nerve-wracking. Not to mention the fact that she would have to tell her family of her marriage to a Malfoy. Oh Merlin she was in for it. She sighed and walked down towards the kitchen for some hot chocolate only to find her father glaring the table into oblivion.

Arthur turned to see who had come down and when he saw Ginny he gave her a small smile. "Hello Ginny."

"Dad what are you still doing up?" she asked, reluctant to enter further.

Arthur noticed his daughter's hesitation and motioned for her to enter the kitchen. "I should be asking you the same thing. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, it's just hard to grasp the reality that my little girl's all grown up. And the fact that you hadn't come to see us for over a year was heartbreaking for us. I just couldn't help but think it was something I did. And you showing up, holding hands with Lucius' son, well it didn't help matters at all."

Ginny didn't know what else to do except walk over to her dad and give him a hug. As soon as she hugged him, her dam of rivers broke. "I'm so sorry dad."

Arthur allowed himself to cry as he stroked his daughter's fiery red hair, "Shh it's alright my little fire-cracker. I'm the one who should be sorry. Shh, daddy's here now."

After a few minutes of continuing apologies and regaining their composures Ginny let out a sigh, "Dad I have something to tell you that I know you're not going to like, but I'd prefer to give you an explanation with Draco and his family here."

Arthur Weasley stiffened and slowly but carefully placed his hand upon his daughter's, "And how exactly do you propose we do that? You know my history with Lucius…"

But before he could continue, Ginny looked at her father, "Dad, what I have to share with you concerns our families, both of our families and I'd appreciate it if we just drop it until tomorrow."

Ginny silently walked back up to her room, without waiting for her father to reply. But halfway there, she stopped and walked back down towards their fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and said, "St. Mungo's."

In the kitchen, Arthur Weasley felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as he thought about the inevitable. He was by no means a blind man, he was now very much aware that his daughter was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy. He wanted desperately to deny the fact that he was able to spot that glowing green dragon tattoo on his daughter's ring finger when he held her just a few moments ago, a sign that she had pledged herself to Draco Malfoy. In the wizarding world, that only meant one thing, his daughter had married Draco Malfoy.

"I've seen it myself Arthur."

Arthur jerked his head upwards at the voice of his wife, "When?"

Molly Weasley looked tiredly at her husband, "When she showed up with Draco Malfoy."

Arthur slumped his shoulders in defeat, "I didn't mean to react the way I did, and it was just…"

"Arthur, Draco is not his father and our daughter has a good head on her shoulders."

Arthur looked at Molly, his fiery, beautiful wife, "I just can't believe she didn't tell us before."

"The war changed all of us, we may not have had casualties on our side but you have to understand Arthur, Ginny and Draco were the most affected by the war. Ginny lived a sheltered life, most especially since the Chamber incident, and having to fight in the war and watching those she loved risk their lives and almost dying, it would have been too much for her to handle.

Draco also lived a sheltered life much like Ginny's, except that he was raised in the dark, raised to serve a murderer whose beliefs were as deranged as he was. Learning the truth, seeing the light, he wouldn't have been able to find the redemption that he sought here in the Wizarding World."

Arthur closed his eyes for a minute, "But why? How did they get together? I thought Draco and Ginny hated each other from the very beginning?"

Molly smirked at her husband, "But isn't that how we started out? When I first met you in the train to Hogwart's I thought you were such a know it all."

Arthur smiled a little, "And you were so bloody annoying with your pig-tails and your smart-mouth."

Molly sat on her husbands lap and kissed the tip of his nose, "You almost always found a way to tease me about my boyish tendencies."

Arthur kissed her on the lips, "You were an infuriating, hormonal fighting machine by our third year."

Molly wrapped her arms around her husband, "And you couldn't resist my charms."

"No, I definitely could not."

_St. Mungo's…_ The halls of St.Mungo's was eerily quiet, save for the hushed conversations taking place in one of the private wards where a certain Slayer slept a fitful sleep. "Slayer…" 

_Buffy opened her eyes and saw a large mirror, two metres high covered in black velvet curtains._

"_Slayer…"_

_The voice called out to her, it sounded so familiar and yet…_

"_Come…"_

_She now stood in front of the mirror, her hand moved to part the curtain…_

"_See the truth…"_

_Buffy stared at her own reflection, but she was not alone. Beside her were her friends from Sunnydale, Giles, her family from both sides of the continent and Harry._

_The image began to blur and she now stood there facing a reflection of herself beside Joyce and a handsome young man with an evil gleam in his eyes._

_Once again the images began to blur…_

"_You think you know what you are…"_

_As Buffy's reflection began to clear up, she began to feel a tingling sensation run down her whole body, her senses were going hay-wire, all her senses were heightened to the max that it hurt to hear her own heartbeat. Then the pain, it shot through her whole body like being hit by lightning over and over again…_

Grimmauld Place… 

Harry screamed in agony, his form writhing and twisting on his bed. Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Giles all ran to his room. Once they opened the door, the screaming stopped. When they stepped in, there was an audible gasp from all of them. The occupant of the room was nowhere to be seen Harry Potter had disappeared.

It was at this very moment that Dobby the house-elf appeared in front of the four adults with a serene smile on his face, "I knows where master Harry Potter is. Dobby will take you."

He held out his hand to Giles, "The Witch/Slayer has awakened Rupert Giles and that is where master Harry Potter is."

The four adults looked at Dobby with confusion written all over their faces and just as they were to question him more, Dobby had spread his hands palm up towards the sky and chanted an incantation that created a bubble around them. Dobby closed his eyes brought his hands together palm to palm. Panic settled in as the four adults saw the bubble they were in was floating a few centimetres above the floor. A crackle of energy swept over the bubble and a loud thunder crash soon followed. And within seconds the bubble was gone and with it Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Giles and Dobby.

_Buffy was struggling with invisible forces clawing into her body from all sides. Somewhere between screaming in agony and crying out her mother's name, another voice joined her screams._

_Buffy moved her head towards the sound and saw Harry lying beside her, struggling with the same forces, screaming in agony._

"_Harry?" She whispered hoarsely, she then forced all the pain out of her thoughts as she used what was left of her strength to reach out and touch his hand._

"What's happening to her?" Narcissa shouted in alarm.

Draco and Severus had gone out to call on any Medi-Witch's and Doctor's nearby.

It was at this very moment that Harry Potter, who seemed to be in the same predicament as their daughter, apparated beside Buffy. Their screams stopped suddenly and their eyes shot open, two pairs of eerily glowing green eyes.

_Harry was now standing in front of Buffy, both as still as statues, until their eyes began to glow._

Their bodies floated slowly above the bed and their mouths opened as if screaming in silence.

_Both Buffy and Harry fell on their knees as another wave of pain passed through their bodies, but the pain was concentrated on their shoulder blades. Bones started to crack, flesh was torn and the smallest hint of relief came, before Buffy and Harry collapsed again._

Ginny had just arrived in St. Mungos' when she was nearly bowled over by a stampede of Medical staff running after her husband and Severus Snape.

Meanwhile, Dobby could feel a wave of pure, ancient magic permeate the air just as they had safely arrived in St. Mungo's.

Narcissa and Lucius stood back in awe as they watched Buffy and Harry slowly descend on the bed.

The double doors burst open followed by a blur of Medical Staff, Draco, Snape, Ginny, Giles, Tonks, Sirius, Remus Lupin and trailing behind were the most Senior members of the Order of the Phoenix, Professor McGonagal and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

TBC

Sorry for the über-late update…I can't apologise enough, the only excuse I had was reality caught up with me, which meant work, double shifts, bills, my son and other realities. Sorry again. I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience guys.


	12. Shattered Like Your Promises

AN: Ever wondered how Faith looked so dangerously sexy when she smirked? This chapter focuses on Bellatrix Black and her descent into darkness. Thank you for the reviews. Much appreciated, keeps me going and going and going…and shutting up right now.   
Shattered Like Your Promises   
Chapter 11 

Darius sat upon Buffy's bed clutching a photograph of her and her friends. Having gained access to her diary he easily recognized the red-head as Willow, the young boy with a goofy grin to be Xander, the pretty girl with Xander's arms wrapped around her affectionately as Cordelia and the one boy sitting beside Willow as the werewolf Oz. There were two men wearing glasses standing beside Buffy and a young girl with chocolate brown eyes that spoke of much pain, tragedy and anger. Eyes that looked so identical to Buffy's.

"_Faith, the other Slayer," _he thought. Faith intrigued him, there was a nagging feeling he'd met her before, perhaps in another lifetime. He placed the photo back in his jeans pocket and walked into Joyce's room. He found Bellatrix staring at her new face in the mirror. She was as still as a statue with a glazed look in her eyes.

Memories of her youth before darkness consumed her filled her mind…

_Bellatrix Black had just entered the Hogwart's Express with her elder sister Andromeda._

"_Come now Trixie, we wouldn't want to lose our seats now would we? And make sure to keep your eyes open for Siri."_

_Despite her elder sister being placed in the Gryffindor House, Bellatrix still looked up to Andy as her idol. She was the only one in their family that truly cared for her or their younger sister Narcissa. Even their cousins Regulus and Sirius loved Andy like they would a sister. _

_Bellatrix smiled at Andromeda and followed her. When they finally reached an empty compartment, Bellatrix was nearly bowled over by Sirius and two other boys. Andromeda scowled as she was pushed into her seat by Sirius, "Siri, watch what you're doing!"_

_Sirius just grinned and put his arms around his two newfound friends. "Andy, Trixie, meet Remus Lupin and James Potter. Found these two wandering about with nowhere to go I thought it would be best to bring them here. After all, the more the merrier."_

_Remus Lupin waved shyly at the two girls and squished himself into the corner seat while James plopped himself between Remus and Sirius._

_Trixie couldn't help but admire Remus' amber eyes. She'd never seen a more beautiful colour. _

_Sirius and James smirked as they saw Remus blush, they followed his gaze and their smirks grew into full-blown smiles when they realised who had caused their friend to blush._

_Andy didn't miss anything, "Trixie, if you stare at the poor boy any harder he's going to melt."_

_Bellatrix suddenly felt warm and blushed then gave her sister the best glare she reserved for Kreecher, Sirius' crazy house-elf. "I wasn't staring I was just thinking about how beautiful the colour of his eyes were. It's very unique."_

_She turned to Remus and flashed him a smile before calmly walking out of the compartment and mumbled something about finding the sweets cart._

_As soon as she left the compartment, she ran to the girls' toilets and stayed there til they reached Hogsmeade._

Darius watched her face intently as a myriad of expressions crossed her features. He closed his eyes for a moment and began to probe her mind.

Bellatrix suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine and pushed those old memories away before her master found out and allowed her dark thoughts to once again fill her mind.

As soon as Darius began to probe her mind using the bond between master and slave they were both caught up with Bellatrix's connection to Buffy's. They screamed in agony as they felt her transformation begin, but despite the pain, Darius knew that this marked the beginning of his third and final chance at glory. Minutes passed which seemed like hours but as the pain finally died down Darius and Bellatrix made their way downstairs into the basement.

"The boy has no idea that she will be my salvation and his undoing."

Bellatrix could only nod weakly and set about to preparing her transformation as Natasha again, she would need to make contact with her niece soon, if they were to succeed with their plans. 'Oh yes,' she thought, 'Sirius and those sisters of mine will regret ever having crossed me.'

She had ever only seen her niece once, in a picture as a baby. It was the night that Lucius had come to show their Lord and Master his daughter that would take place of his elder son Draco as a promise and prize for Voldemort.

Bellatrix had no desire to harm the child, for she knew she would play an important role in the rise of their Lord. After all, Veela blood ran through her veins, although not as strong as that of Andromeda and Narcissa. She was aware of the possibility that her niece would grow to be a very powerful Veela; after all, Lucius Malfoy's mother was a full-blooded Veela.

The thought of Lucius sparked another memory that caused her anger to rise even more…

_4th year Slytherin, Bellatrix Black was pretending to watch the game intently, but had her eyes focused on the a 4th year student from across the stadium. He was a Gryffindor. Although it was looked down upon by their peers for students from different houses to associate with each other, Bellatrix and her Gryffindor were quite close, intimately, of course. What she wasn't aware of was that her late night "studies" in the library had caused the Head boy of Slytherin to be suspicious of her, and that Head Boy being Lucius Malfoy, was quite the detective._

_Remus Lupin could feel the piercing gaze of his mate the wolf in him stirred with lust and was rejoicing that he could smell her scent from across the stadium. Sure he should hate her, she was a Slytherin, hated mudbloods like him and treated him like shit whenever she had the chance, because of his Lycanthropy. But give them a moment alone and they were all over each other like animals._

_Being placed in the Gryffindor House had made Bellatrix lose her closeness with her best friend and cousin Sirius, she was placed and Slytherin and was expected to act like one, thus ending the close relationship she had with her sister Andy._

_Sirius hated her with a passion, their disagreements would often end in either one or both of them being confined to the mediward. Hexes were cast but their fights became more physical towards her 4th year, it began with the Marauders picking on her best friend Severus Snape. Though she loathed admitting that Severus had started the whole thing by calling Remus a dirty half-blood, thus sparking the ire of Sirius and James, it was in first year for Merlin's sake. But that did not quell their thirst for revenge. Every chance they got they'd play pranks on Severus and humiliate him in front of the whole school._

_Being a Slytherin, Bellatrix felt awfully protective of her housemates, specially the boy who had been her partner during their first potions classes. She had stood up to him and threatened her cousin Sirius, with the blood of the Blacks coursing through their veins, threatening ones family was not to be taken lightly. The news had reached their cousins and a whole new drama enfolded. _

_The first two years had caused Bellatrix to transform from the caring, smart, ambitious girl, to the smart, ambitious, cruel, muggle-hater. _

_By the third year to her, Sirius was nothing more than a mudblood lover, much like her sister Andromeda. It all started when she found out Andromeda was dating a muggle born wizard, Ted Tonks. Then she found out that Remus was a werewolf. She was taught to hate all things muggle. People included, most specially the half-muggle, half-wizards/witches. They were an abomination to their society. The worst blow for Bellatrix was when her sister Andromeda had taken Sirius' side over an argument that resulted in Bellatrix calling Sirius' girlfriend a dirty mudblood. Her name was Keana Evans Ares, a muggle born witch and cousin to Lily Evans. _

_They were to be looked down upon. That was the way of Blacks and most of the prestigious pureblood families of the Wizarding world._

_But she had fallen in love with Remus Lupin the moment she had met him on the Hogwart's Express. She'd tried to forget him, taunted, humiliated and even emotionally tormented him. But the more she tried to hate him, the more she fell in love with him. It was his shy, timid personality that first got her attention, but the moment she looked into his eyes, her Veela instincts had told her that there was a dangerous beast waiting to be released within. And the Veela part of herself had told her she had found her mate. She never realised until too late what it would mean for the both of them._

_Lucius Malfoy narrowed his silvery eyes at Bella he had seen how vicious she got with the werewolf. To others it would seem that she was crazy enough to kill Lupin. But to Lucius, he had seen that look elsewhere. Her eyes always gave it away she looked at Lupin like a bitch in heat, like a teenager in lust. She looked at Lupin the way he had been looking at her younger sister Narcissa. Bellatrix Black, Slytherin and born of the prestigious muggle hating Blacks, supporter of Lord Voldemort had gone head over ass in love with a werewolf, Gryffindor, half-blood and Marauder. _

_Narcissa rolled her eyes at her boyfriends antics, "Lucius, you do know that glaring my sister's head into oblivion isn't going to turn her into a toad," she admonished. Lucius quickly snapped to her attention then leaned back into the seat, "We are Slytherins and we have a code of conduct to follow, basic moral teachings and your sister defied them all."_

_Narcissa had known Lucius would find out sooner or later and sighed, "But she loves him, we can't do anything about it. If anything, Bellatrix is stubborn to the bone, what she wants she always gets and she's not one to cross."_

_The wheels in Lucius' head were turning, 'We'll see about that.' Perhaps Lord Voldemort will need a new female recruit.'_

That day marked the beginning of the end of her relationship with Remus it all went downhill from there. The last time she had seen him was the night before her marriage to Rodolfo Lestrange. She had excused herself to the ladies room after the party and apparated to their old meeting place in the Leaky Cauldron. But she was so drunk that she had apparated straight into their old room, what she didn't expect was to find him staring at her like he had seen a ghost.

_Remus grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her to the floor, Bellatrix yelped in surprise. Remus sniffed the air and knew it was Bellatrix. "I should report you to the Ministry, Death Eater," he growled._

_She gave a throaty, husky laugh, "You don't have it in you, werewolf."_

_The sensation of having Remus so close to her was sending her hormones into over drive, and the Veela inside her was screaming for its mate._

_Remus felt his erection growing as her musky scent of arousal filled his nostrils._

"_I hate you," she whispered as she turned over to face him. Their lips just inches apart._

_Remus' eyes darkened with passion, "I hate you even more."_

_Bellatrix wanted him so badly, "I hate loving you. I promised myself that I wouldn't."_

_She expected him to throw her out after all she had broken his heart so many times. Left him with a trail of broken promises._

_Remus couldn't understand why she always had to hurt him like this but he could not help himself, "I love you Trixie," then he kissed her._

That one night of passion had led to her pregnancy. But everyone knew that the two Lestrange sons were sterile so she had to hide her pregnancy, with the help of course of her best friend and confidant Severus Snape.

Bellatrix hid her pregnancy from everyone, but as usual, Lucius Malfoy had begun to suspect her of hiding something. It was a last ditch effort for her but she had gone to a muggle hospital and had delivered a healthy baby girl. With black hair and gorgeous chocolate and honey brown eyes. The daughter that she had to give up for adoption in order to protect her from Lord Voldemort, her family and the upcoming war, the daughter she had named Diana Lupin.

She now knew how it felt to lose a child. She had been cruel towards her sister but deep inside her heart was breaking until there was nothing left. Losing her daughter in order to protect her from herself was the biggest mistake Bellatrix had made. She could have risked death by punishment from her master but she would have been happily married to Remus and they would have been one happy family. But her pride had cost her happiness and a chance to be truly happy. If Lucius had not recruited her she wouldn't be a cold-hearted killer. If only she had the courage to walk away from Voldemort. If only she had been courageous enough to stay with Remus and accept the public ridicule of their relationship…Bellatrix had many regrets.

But it was the loss of her own daughter that caused her to truly lose herself in darkness. Her daughter who unbeknownst to her had grown up to be a potential slayer and witch, and was later activated as a Slayer. This daughter of hers whose potential as a Slayer was not detected as a result of the Lycanthropic condition which she had inherited from her father but is currently dormant, her daughter who is currently living on the other side of town with her Watcher, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. Her daughter, Faith the Vampire Slayer.

Faith was having dreams of a dark-haired woman pointing a thin pointy stick, too fragile looking to be a stake. The woman had dark red lips, and dark brown eyes full of rage. The woman, if anything, looked like a grown up version of her. Faith stood there ready to do battle, she tensed as the older woman approached her then dropped to her knees and sobbed at the young Slayer's feet.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over again. Faith pulled the woman up to look into her eyes she only saw pain and sadness. Then the woman spoke again, "Save me Diana."

A dark cloud consumed the woman and disappeared before Faith knew what was happening. Another woman appeared before her, a beautiful woman that looked like cross between a Siren and an Angel. The older woman with long blonde hair caressed Faith's cheek, spreading warmth and security to her every fibre.

"I thought I'd never see the day that your mother would ask for anyone's help."

Faith jerked up, breathing heavily. She couldn't have dreamt of her mother, her mother was dead. How was she supposed to help someone that was alive?

A/N: I hope this is ok.


End file.
